ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
De Música Ligera
Es el catorceavo episodio de la segunda temporada, y gran final de Justin 10: Viaje Por La Galaxia. En España "De Música Ligera". Es el episodio #100 en total de todas las series de Justin 10 (Comenzando desde B10:CP). Además, está entre las 20 páginas más largas y pesadas de la wikia. Trama INICIO DEL PRIMER ACTO... Café Le More... Se encuentra el Equipo 10 tomando bebidas y comiendo comida (Obvio) [Se escucha esto] Justin: 'Mesero! El mesero corre hacia la mesa de Justin '''Justin: '''Paul, gracias por la comida, está muy buena, pero...podrías prender la televisión? '''Mesero: '''Claro que si buen hombre El Mesero prende la televisión y están las noticias left '''Noticiero: '''Y en otras noticias, se revela el fraude en las elecciones, Line Van der Groot perdió por 150 votos ante su rival la señora Dubia di Faria '''Justin: '''Lo sabía! '''Noticiero: '''Al parecer, oh que es eso! La cámara del noticiero enfoca como la policía golpea a mucha gente incluyendo al reportero '''Alexandra: '''Parece que a Van der Frutas no le cayó muy bien la noticia Justin muerde su cupcake '''Manny: '''De qué es tu cupcake? '''Justin: '''Ah, red velvet, ya tu sabeh, con un frappe de caramelo left '''Manny: '¿Te vas a tomar tu solo ese frappé? 'Roxie: '''No cambiemos de tema... '''Manny: '''Es que es gigantesco! '''Mesero: '''Señor Ferrari, si no es mucha molestia, nos ayudaría con este pequeño problema Las fuerzas de Line Van der Groot empiezan a entrar el restaurante '''Mesero:*con voz de afeminada*'Ay!, no me lastimen! Justin deja 20 dólares sobre la mesa y teletransporta al equipo hasta la Torre Billones Torre Billones Manny y Michael hablan atrás, Roxie observa su teléfono, Justin y Alexandra están al filo de la Torre Billones... [Y suena esto de fondo, muy bajo] '''Justin: '''Lo eliminé...pero sigo preocupado de que regrese... '''Alexandra: '''Vamos... '''Justin: '''NO!, Joshua es muy peligroso, se supone que ha desaparecido pero aún no estoy seguro de eso '''Alexandra: '''Tal vez no sea tan malo...ya sabes...Joshua es lindo y así... '''Justin: '''Sabes Alexandra...ese es tu problema... '''Alexandra: '''Cuál? '''Justin: '''Qué siempre ves primero por el amor y luego por el bienestar de la Tierra! A Justin se le ponen las pupilas de reptil '''Justin: '''Siempre preocupada por Joshua, viendo que toda la Tierra puede estar condenada! Justin se transforma involuntariamente en Bestia y salta del edificio... left '''Roxie: '''Alexandra...ahora qué hiciste?.. '''Alexandra: '''No lo sé...pero es algo muuuy malo... Laboratorio de Justin... Justin está echado en la cama del laboratorio y de pronto, llega Manny volando... '''Manny: '''Hombre, qué pasa? left '''Justin: '''Nada, todo me da igual últimamente... '''Manny: '''Hombre!, ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una noche de chicos? '''Justin: '''Noche de chicos... '''Manny: '''Si!, eso siempre te anima! '''Justin: '''Uff, bien, con lo del Extremis y la resurrección y muerte de Joshua he estado un poco agotado... '''Manny: '''Bien!, nos vemos hoy a las 8:00 P.M. en casa de Michael? '''Justin: '''AAHHH no quiero salir de la cama... '''Manny: '''Bien, nos vemos a las 8 aquí... Manny se va volando... '''Justin: '''Bien...que comience la diversión! Justin se levanta exaltado y aprieta un botón rojo '''PC Full HD 4k 1080p de Justin (tiene voz de Avast): '''Bienvenido, Justin '''Justin: '''Computadora, cómo están los parámetros de actividad alienígena del Rockmitrix? '''Computadora: '''Búsqueda no disponible, preparando alien #100 '''Justin: '''El Centésimo? '''Computadora: '''Preparando Alien #100, 100% real, no fake, sin virus, desde Intra-MEGA, tiempo estimado: 36 horas... left '''Justin: No me había dado cuenta de que ya tengo 99 extraterrestres... De pronto llega Roxie Roxie: 'Hola Jus... '''Justin: '''Oh, hola Row, qué pasa? '''Roxie: '''Alexandra me habló sobre su pelea... '''Justin: '''Vaya...no necesito hablar sobre eso... '''Roxie: '''Justin, necesitamos hablar de verdad De pronto, Alexandra se teletransporta al laboratorio... '''Alexandra: '''Justin... '''Roxie: '''Traje a Alexandra para que arreglen sus problemas... '''Justin: '''Te dije que ya no es necesario hacerlo! Justin rompe la ventana del techo y se va volando (Recordemos que el laboratorio es un sótano) '''Alexandra: '''Me equivoqué... '''Roxie: '''ASH...otra canción al estilo Disney...desde cuándo pasamos de las peleas al romance?! '''Alexandra: '''A solas con el quería estar, yo lo amaba y lo iba a besar... El fondo se pone negro y van apareciendo corazones... left '''Roxie: '''Uffa...mejor cambiamos de toma Roxie hace una esfera de mana y la lanza hacia el espectador En la Noche, en Casa de Justin... Justin juega GTA, mientras Manny sirve las bebidas (prepara sodas italianas) y Michael mira el partido... [Mientras sueno esto bien jarcor ] '''Justin: '''HEADSHOT! FATALITY! '''Manny: '''Jay, que no es Mortal Kombat, es GTA VII '''Michael: '''Y bueno...cómo te sientes ahora? '''Justin: '''Mucho mejor!, es más, llamaré a Alexandra para disculparme Justin saca su teléfono y selecciona a Alexandra, Michael baja a la música '''Manny: '''Chicos, esta es la mejor... ****: (Manny cambia de canción) '' Celular: See i'd have all the money in the world if i was a wealthy '' '''Michael: '''Solo a 2 personas les gusta esa canción... '''Justin: '''Pues...¡Roxie, Alexandra, salgan de abajo de una maldita vez! Roxie y Alexandra salen de abajo de la cama del laboratorio left '''Roxie: '''Lo sentimos, queríamos venir de verdad verdad '''Michael: '''Pues nos hubieran dicho! Michael, nervioso, selecciona borrar todo de su teléfono y ejecuta la acción left '''Justin: '''Ally...quería disculparme por como actué hace rato, la ira me corrompió y... '''Alexandra: '''Disculpa aceptada... ****:Celular: Naturally i'm worried if i do it alone who really cares 'cause it's your life you never know it could be great '''Justin: '''Ahora si es el mío... left Justin contesta '''Manny: '''Chicas, pónganse cómodas, la noche es larga Justin cuelga su teléfono '''Justin: '''Chicos, mañana tengo una cita con Gigi, ¿Podemos dejar lo del concierto para la próxima semana? '''Manny: '''Claro, no hay problema! '''Michael: '''En verdad no nos gusta Gwen Stefani...y tampoco nos gusta viajar al 2016... '''Alexandra: '''Dijiste...Gigi?! De pronto los vasos se comienzan a sacudir left '''Roxie: '''Wow, Alexandra, contrólate! El suelo y las paredes comienzan a temblar, como un legítimo terremoto '''Manny: '''Debemos salir de aquí! '''Roxie: '''Totalmente de acuerdo! Los chicos corren hacia la ventana (Recordemos que el laboratorio es un sótano con una ventana que da hacia la calle) '''Justin: '''Deténganse! Los chicos se frenan mientras el temblor se hace más y más fuerte... '''Justin: '¡Miren eso!, por allá! Justin señala una armadura gigante 'Alexandra: '''Dijiste Gigi!? '''Michael: '¡Es Van der Groot!, chicos del barrio, ¡A sus posiciones! 'Justin: '''Oh no, realmente es el! Justin se transforma en Cuatrobrazos '''Cuatrobrazos: '''Van der Groot! '''Armadura/Line: '''Te destruiré finalmente Ferrari! Line va contra los chicos, quienes salen por la ventana, el temblor se calma '''Cuatrobrazos: '''Hoy será tu fin! El robot aplasta a Cuatrobrazos con un pie '''Line: '''Está muerto? '''Cuatrobrazos (Debajo del pie): '''NO! Cuatrobrazos levanta la armadura y sale, pero Line lo golpea con un puño de hierro y la casa de Justin es parcialmente destruida '''Alexandra: '''JUSTIN! De los escombros sale Materia Gris left '''Materia Gris: '''Me extrañaron?, JAJA, Line, prepárate para un impulso rápido! Materia Gris pasa a XLR8 '''XLR8: '''Entiendes?, rápido! JAJA XLR8 corre alrededor de Line '''XLR8: '''Roxie, ahora es cuando! Roxie lanza un látigo de energía al tornado que está generando XLR8 pero no pasa nada '''Line: '''Creíste que la magia iba a funcionar?! JAJA, me das pena! XLR8 pasa a Ultra-T '''Ultra-T: '''Pues la verdad es que...si, lo eres Ultra-T se fusiona con la armadura gigante y la despedaza desde adentro, Line cae a la acera '''Ultra-T: '''Eres retrasado o qué te pasa? Los vecinos salen de sus casas, el padre y la madre de Justin son sacados de los escombros por Manny y Michael '''Line: '''Mi reino por una armadura! Ultra-T pasa a Diamante thumb|left|600px '''Diamante: '''No seas cobarde! Diamante carga a Line hasta el centro de la ciudad y le dispara un pequeño diamante al cuello del traje, este se queda pegado a la pared '''Alexandra: '''Acabalo! Diamante pasa a Acuático '''Acuático: '''No me causarás más problemas después de esto! Acuatico muerte un trozo del traje de Line y este empieza a temblar, a temblar de miedo '''Line: '¿Cómo es posible que una escoria como tu... Acuático pasa a Insectoide 'Insectoide: '''Olvidé decírtelo! Insectoide lanza un poco de baba a las manos de Line y pasa a Fuego '''Fuego: '''La baba de Insectoide es inflamable! Fuego se prende totalmente al rojo vivo, como nunca lo hemos visto '''Line: '''NO! Por favor! left Line comienza a llorar de miedo y Fuego pasa a Fantasmático '''Fantasmático: '''Me das risa, basta de torturas Fantasmático saca sus tentáculos, Line cierra los ojos, sus latidos aumentan y su respiración se agita '''Fantasmático: '''Es bueno demostrar tus sentimientos de vez en cuando Fantasmático pasa a Cannonbolt, se aleja y rueda hasta detenerse a un paso de Line, este comienza a rasgar la pared '''Cannonbolt: '''Y tu...¿Qué quieres? '''Roxie: '''Mátalo ya! [Entonces comienza a sonar este rolón] '''Line: '''Verte muerto *le escupe en la cara a Cannonbolt* Cannonbolt pasa a Wildvine '''Wildvine: '''Sabes, esto es involuntario, ya te hubiera matado con Fuego desde hace rato, pero así es el Rockmitrix Wildvine amordaza a Line con una rama '''Roxie: '''Si no lo haces, lo haré yo! Roxie comienza a levitar '''Roxie: '☀¡Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! Roxie lanza un disco de mana a toda velocidad hacia Line... 'Wildvine: '''Basta, *con un ligero acento francés* Madame Roxie Wildvine detiene el disco, una parte sale y corta la rama en la boca de Line '''Line: '''Cohetes... Wildvine mira a dos cohetes aproximarse, este pasa (voluntariamente) a Blitzwolfer '''Blitzwolfer: '''Super sonico! Blitzwolfer lanza un gran aullido que destroza un cohete '''Line: '''Rockets! Blitzwolfer pasa a Snare-Oh '''Snare-Oh: '''Enserio?, no todo fue prisión en Anur Vladias! Snare-Oh lanza su brazo como si fuera un lazo y toma un cohete '''Snare-Oh: '''Yee-ha! Snare-Oh lanza el cohete hacia un edificio vacío y este explota, '''Manny: '''Justin, yo te ayudo! Snare-Oh pasa a Frankenstrike '''Frankenstrike: '''No, thanks! Frankenstrike electrocuta a Line y luego pasa a ser Multi-Ojos '''Multi-Ojos: '''Te voy a dar conjuntivitis! Multi-Ojos carga un rayo y luego pasa a Upchuck '''Upchuck: '''Eh?! Bueno...mi mal aliento te quema! Upchuck le escupe ácido a la pierna de Line '''Line: *voz de princeso* '''Ayyyyyy me duele! Upchuck pasa a Ditto '''Ditto: '''Que oportuno! Ditto se multiplica y golpea al magnate (mejilla izquierda, derecha y luego lo levanta en el mentón) '''Dittos: '''Algo...más...que agregar? Ditto se une y pasa a Muy Grande (Desde aquí, Justin retoma el control del Rockmitrix) '''Muy Grande: '''Tu no eres grande...yo soy tu nuevo Dios! left Muy Grande lanza un rayo directo a la cara de Line '''Line: '''NO! Muy Grande pasa a Eon y detiene el tiempo... '''Eon: '''Un ligero salto en el tiempo, no es nada Line se infarta del miedo '''Eon: '''Me aburres... Eon regresa unos segundos y Line sigue vivo y asustado '''Eon: '''Acaso no lo entiendes?!, YO-SOY-MEJOR-QUE-TU y lo tienes que aceptar!, puedo partir tu cuerpo en pedazos y volver el tiempo atrás para destrozarte una y otra vez! Eon pasa a Feedback, el tiempo vuelve a correr '''Feedback: '''Sin rodeos! Feedback le da una descarga poderosa a Line, este termina chamuscado '''Feedback: '''El dulce olor a carne asada... Feedback pasa a Articguana '''Articguana: '''Ya lo alargué mucho...si... Articguana le lanza hielo a Line pero solo es para darle hipotermia left '''Line: '''No puedes ser...ta..ta..tan cruel... Articguana se des-transforma '''Justin: '''Ah no? Justin carga un rayo de su dedo y le apunta directo a Line en la frente thumb|left|400px '''Michael: '''Qué esperas?! Acaba con él de una buena vez! '''Justin: '''Tus últimas palabras?! '''Line: '''Cohetes... '''Justin: '''Pero qué?! '''Alexandra: '''Jay, cuidado! Un cohete se lleva a Justin por los aires '''Justin: '''Elimínenlo por mí! '''Line: '''MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! '''Justin: '''Mi historia ha llegado a su fin, pero la suya sigue! El cohete explota antes de que Justin pueda saltar, el cuerpo del héroe, casi carbonizado, cae al pavimento con un estruendo perturbador, los huesos se quiebran uno por uno y se escuchan las venas pinchándose y la sangre correr... '''Line: '''Arrodíllense ante mí! Line se libera gracias a un drone que llega al lugar '''Alexandra: '''No...esto no es cierto... Alexandra comienza a llorar, Roxie ve una foto de Gigi... '''Manny: '¿¡Por qué no nos hizo caso!? Manny pasa a su forma Suprema '''Mannysaurio Crono: '''Van der Groot! Mannysaurio Crono corre hacia Line y este es neutralizado por un campo de fuerza invisible... '''Alexandra: '''No te saldrás con la tuya esta vez... left Line aprieta un botón del drone y una estatua gigante de el mismo reemplaza a la Torre Billones '''Line: '''YO SOY SU VERDADERO DIOS! Roxie se tira de rodillas al suelo... ''ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...'' ''Fin del Primer Acto...'' Inicio del Segundo Acto... Justin despierta (Pero no abre los ojos) '???: '''Hola '''Justin: '''Uh? Gwen Stefani? '???: 'Cerca... Justin abre los ojos left '''Justin: '''No manches!, tu estás muerta! '''Gwen: '''Lo se, bienvenido al purgatorio '''Justin: '¿¡Purgatorio!? Justin se desmaya 'Gwen: '''Le fue mejor de lo que esperaba... 4 Horas Después Justin vuelve a despertar... '''Justin: '''Escuché bien?, purgatorio? '''Gwen: '''Si, estás muerto '''Justin: '''Yo no puedo morir! '''Gwen: '''Pues ahora estás muerto, se puede '''Justin: '''Pero... '''Gwen: '''Sin peros, sígueme, te daré un tour por el lugar Justin va caminando pero muy asustado '''Gwen: '''Este es el purgatorio, donde las almas en pena buscan su camino al cielo o al infierno Se ve una larga fila de personas y alienigenas esperando a una puerta... '''Justin: '''Y...¿Quién ordena y juzga todo esto? '''Gwen: '''El ser más justo del Universo...Max Tennyson Justin camina un poco y... '''Max: '''Justin, viejo amigo, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? '''Justin: '''Necesito volver...a la vida... '''Max: '''Qué?! Has muerto?! '''Justin: '''Si...a manos de Line Van der Groot... '''Max: '''Ese infeliz! left '''Justin: '''Si... '''Max: '''Está bien, pero solo porque yo también odio a Van der Groot...el Diablo puede devolverte a la vida... '''Justin: '''El Diablo!?...y...cómo llego hasta el Infierno? '''Max: '''Descendiendo '''Justin: '''Cómo las Chivas? '''Max: '''SABEEEEH De pronto aparece Kevin '''Kevin: '''Señor, a quién debo llevar esta vez? '''Max: '''No, sólo se su guía en su travesía por las partes oscuras del Universo Max chasquea los dedos y un portal aparece left '''Kevin: '''Vamos, que el viaje es largo... '''Justin: '''Bien, XLR8 nos ayudará! Justin se transforma en...Goop... '''Goop: '''Viejo, enserio?! '''Kevin: '''Mira, iremos al primer nivel, y bajaremos hasta el séptimo, en donde se encuentra el Diablo '''Mente de Justin: '''Aquí viene de nuevo...SIETE SIETE! '''Goop: '''De acuerdo Goop pasa a Fuego Pantanoso '''Fuego Pantanoso: '''Y...ya nos vamos? '''Kevin: '''De hecho...si! Kevin truena los dedos yambos aparecen en otro lugar '''Fuego Pantanoso: '''Dónde estamos? '''Kevin: '''Estamos en el primer nivel '''Fuego Pantanoso: '''Y...qué se supone que hay aquí? '''Kevin: '''Las grandes mentes y prodigios del Universo... thumb|left|400px Fuego Pantanoso se des-transforma '''Justin: '''Mira, aquel es Einstein! Justin va y se toma una selfie con Einstein '''Kevin: '''Y por eso la humanidad no prospera... '''Einstein: '''Ya decía yo que la estupidez humana es infinita... '''Bob Marley: '''Qué onda, hermano? Justin se toma una selfie con Bob Marley left '''Justin: '''Hablando de grandes mentes...¿Dónde están los de Molotov?... '''Kevin: '''Al fondo, a la derecha '''Justin: '¿Y WillyRex y Vegetta777? 'Kevin: '''No te pases de ve... A Kevin lo aplasta un Velociraptor '''Slash: '''Si!, toma esa Mercury!, gané la carrera '''Justin: '''Gracias sombrero de maceta!, ahora tengo que bajar solo... De pronto aparece Paradox detrás de Justin '''Paradox: '''O tal vez no... '''Justin: '''AH! Deja de hacer eso, por favor, me asustas '''Paradox: '''Y ahora, descenderemos al segundo nivel, permanece sentado, por favoooooooooooooooooooor! '''Justin: '''En qué? '''Paradox: '''En esto! De pronto aparece una montaña rusa '''Justin: '''Cool! '''Paradox: '''Sujetate! La montaña rusa comienza a muy alta velocidad '''Justin: '''Esto es un suicido Doc!, ya no hay camino '''Paradox: '''Justin, a donde vamos no necesitamos...caminos... '''Justin: '''Pero... '''Paradox: '''Ya estás muerto idiota! La montaña rusa se estrella en el piso Segundo Nivel del Infierno De pronto, del cielo caen Frio y Paradox '''Frio: '''Profesor, no pudimos haber descendido normalmente? '''Paradox: '''Meh, esto era más divertido '''Frio: '''Como sea! Frio se des-transforma y toca el suelo '''Justin: '''En este nivel que ocurre? '''Paradox: '''Oh, este es el segundo nivel, las almas en pena en este lugar son condenadas por un pecado muy bien perdonado para su gravedad... '''Justin: '''Ya veo... '''Paradox: '''Este es el verdadero primer nivel del Infierno, le anterior solo es la Tierra sin un Dios, por eso se sufre '''Justin: '''Oh... De pronto el suelo comienza a temblar '''Justin: '''Profesor, cuidado! Justin se transforma en Piedra '''Paradox: '''Justin, esto es... '''Piedra: '''Profesor, usted tiene que estar bien! Piedra rodea a Paradox cual si fuera Bloxx thumb|left|400px '''Paradox: '''Es natural, es el castigo a las almas en pena Piedra pasa a ser Humungosaurio '''Humungosaurio: '¿Pero por qué tan intenso viento? 'Paradox: '''Las almas en pena chocan entre si por este viento, es natural... A Humungosaurio lo comienza a desplazar el viento thumb|left|400px '''Humungosaurio: '¿ Y por qué me lleva a mí? 'Paradox: '''Seguramente es porque terminarás aquí El viento arrastra a Humungosaurio y este pasa a Cerebrón, este crea un campo magnético alrededor de el que lo proteje '''Paradox: '''Si sigues jugando con Gigi y Alexandra... '''Alma En Pena Troll: '''Y Damaris...y Daniela y... left '''Cerebrón: '''Ok ok, ya entendí... De pronto al fondo se ve la Princesa Looma... '''Paradox: '''Mejor ya nos vamos, o te vas a quedar aquí... '''Cerebrón: '''Más te vale llevarme! Paradox crea un agujero en el suelo '''Paradox: '''Sostente bien mi amigo Cerebrocrustacean...porque esto se va a descontrolaaaaaaaaaaaaaar... '''Cerebrón: '''Aiudaaaaaaa Paradox se avienta al agujero y desaparece, Cerebrón lo sigue... Mientras Tanto, en las calles de Nueva Bellwood Se ve una calle desolada y vacía, de pronto, algo se mueve entre uno de los tantos escombros que hay ahora por las calles '???: 'Ya se fueron?... '??? (Mujer): 'Si...Love, Angel, Music, Baby, salgan! Una piedra es lanzada a la calle y de ella salen las Harajuku Girls... '''Love: '''Gwen, qué hacemos? De los escombros salen Darrel y Gwen Stefani '''Gwen Stefani: '''Primero que nada, debemos conseguir la ayuda del Equipo 10 "B" de la ciudad vecina... '''Darrel: '''De eso se encarga Benji... '''Gwen Stefani: '''Las Harajuku Forces pueden buscar a los robots y a los soldados de Line Van der Groot, detenerlos y robarlos thumb|left|500px '''Darrel: '''Ok, el LAMB '''Gwen Stefani: '''Tu y Damaris... De pronto, una sombre oscurece la cara de Gwen Stefani y Darrel... '''Darrel: '''Oh no... Barrio de Justin... Alexandra camina por la calle...con una nueva apariencia, muy cool left Laboratorio de Justin... Varios soldados de Van der Groot arreglan robots, practican puntería, lustran sus armas, o simplemente, se relajan viendo televisión y comiendo algo... left ' Soldado #1: 'Y si...nos divertimos destrozando esta computadora? El Soldado señala la computadora suprema de Justin '''Soldado #2: '''Hey, nos puede ser útil, mejor no lo hagamos... De pronto una bala entra por la ventana y atraviesa el cráneo del soldado #1... '''Soldado #2: '''Wow! Alexandra entra por la ventana y dispara a sangre fría a todos los soldados, excepto al #2, que sigue vivo detrás del sofá '''Alexandra: '''La diamante latina está presente! left Un soldado atrapa a Alexandra, pero esta desaparece en una nube de humo... En los Suburbios de Nueva Bellwood... Los soldados y los robots sirvientes merodean por las calles '??? (Mujer): 'Tal y como lo dijo el Justin del futuro... De unos arbustos salen Roxie y Manny '''Manny: '''Debemos escondernos '''Roxie: '''Si Scarface nos detecta nos matará, no debemos vivir como cobardes De pronto un robot sujeta el cuello de Manny '''Roxie: '''Me dicen que soy su amor, nací en Barracas Roxie destroza al robot de un puñetazo '''Manny: '¿Desde cuándo te gusta esa música? Cuarto Nivel del Infierno Se ven a Justin y Paradox caminando 'Justin: '''Que aburrido que fue el tercer nivel, comida podrida por todos lados '''Paradox: '''Justin, traes dinero? '''Justin: '''No, ¿Por qué? '''Paradox: '''En este nivel se encuentran los codiciosos, las almas aquí solo buscan robar De pronto, una anima se acerca a Justin '''Paradox: '''Oh no, el Rockmitrix! Justin pasa a ser Jetray '''Jetray: '''Aléjense de mi! Jetray se va volando hacia arriba, pero los espíritus lo rodean y lo bajan hasta el suelo '''Paradox: '''No puedo interferir en el mundo de los muertos! Jetray pasa a Mono Araña '''Mono Araña: '''Pero yo si estoy muerto! Mono Araña arroja telaraña a los no-muertos y los atrapa '''Espíritu #1: '''El tiene el Rockmitrix, el debe ser...robado Las almas murmuran, pero Mono Araña pasa a Eco Eco '''Eco Eco: '¡Cállense! Eco Eco lanza un grito potente y las estalactitas del techo comienzan a caer 'Paradox: '''Mala idea Justin Eco Eco pasa a Alien X '''Alien X: '''Mis ideas nunca son malas, profesor! Alien X comienza a liberar ondas mentales muy potentes que frenan todo el espacio-tiempo del nivel del horrible lugar... thumb|left|398px '''Alien X: '''Ya no necesito a Serena ni a Bellicus, JAJA '''Paradox: '¿Y cómo detendrás a la policía del Infierno? De pronto un tumulto de almas con disfraz de policía se aproximan... 'Alien X: '''Así... Alien X pasa a BarfAlien '''Paradox: '''Oh por... Paradox se aleja a vomitar, los policías se paralizan, las almas hacen lo mismo '''BarfAlien: '''Profesor, vamonos de aquí... BarfAlien escupe ácido y crea un portal en el suelo, al cual se arrojan el héroe y el sabio profesor... Quinto Nivel del Infierno... Paradox y Justin caen en un mar de lava ardiente '''Justin: '''DUELE! Justin se transforma en MegaShark... '''MegaShark: '''Suba profesor! Paradox sube al lomo de MegaShark thumb|left|400px '''MegaShark: '''Y...¿Qué ocurre aquí? '''Paradox: '''Básicamente, la ira se concentra aquí, en este mar existen personas muy poderosas... De pronto un gran metal golpea al profesor Paradox y lo hunde hasta el fondo del mar (de lava)... '''MegaShark: '''Profesor! MegaShark pasa a ser Lodestar '''Lodestar: '''Yo lo salvaré! Lodestar se eleva y al mismo tiempo eleva el metal del cual Paradox viene sostenido '''Castigador: '''No tan rápido! El Castigador jala a Paradox hasta el mar de lava '''Lodestar: '''No me puedo quedar, necesito seguir, solo faltan dos niveles... '''Castigador: '''2 niveles?, JAJAJA, el Infierno tiene 9, niño tonto! Lodestar se des-transforma, a Justin se le remarcan las venas '''Justin: '''Entonces Kevin mintió... Desde El Purgatorio En una bola de cristal se ve a Justin muy furioso '''Max: '''Bien hecho Kevin, decirle que solo eran 7 niveles para que cuando llegara al quinto estallara su ira '''Kevin: '¿Qué?, osea que no tenemos 7 niveles? left De Regreso al Quinto Nivel... Justin se transforma en Rath 'Rath: '''Ya me enojé! Rath saca sus garras y va contra el Castigador '''Paradox: '''No!, yo me quedaré aquí! El cuerpo de Paradox es derretido, su alma comienza a flotar '''Rath: '''Tome mi cuerpo y venza a Van der Groot! Rath pasa a ser Nanomech '''Paradox: '''No!, tu eres la única persona con el corazón tan caliente para destruir a Line! '''Castigador: '''Ahora los dos se quedarán! Nanomech electrocuta al Castigador '''Nanomech: '''Es enserio, venga, usted puede acabar con el... El alma de Paradox toca el símbolo del Rockmitrix y Nanomech pasa a Astrodactyl '''Astrodactyl: '''Profesor, debemos destruir a Line! El Castigador da un puñetazo directo a Astrodactyl, este lo esquiva y toma el puño del gigante para atarlo en su lazo eléctrico... '''Astrodactyl: '''Gran error! Astrodactyl lanza al Castigador hasta el fondo del mar de lava '''Paradox: '''Debes volver a la Tierra! Astrodactyl pasa a Water Hazard '''Water Hazard: '''Bien, pero volveré por usted! '''Paradox: '''Por mí? Water Hazard lanza un chorro de agua muy potente, el más grande que se ha visto y convierte la lava en piedra left '''Water Hazard: '''Si...por usted, volveré... Water Hazard pasa a NRG y sale de su traje '''NRG: '''Ahora bajaré solo, la piel ya me está escociendo... NRG ve unas escaleras, las toma y comienza a bajar por ellas... Sexto Nivel del Infierno NRG baja hasta un tipo de cuarto de calderas [y suena esto bien alterado ewe] '''NRG: '''Mejor paso desaparecibido NRG se transforma en Ampfibian y se hace invisible '''Ampfibian: '''Esto es raro De pronto unos trabajadores Talpaedan taladrando carbón hacia unas calderas... thumb|left|400px '''Ampfibian: '''Necesito preguntarles algo... Ampfibian pasa a ser Armodrillo '''Armodrillo: '''Hola...soy el nuevo aquí '''Trabajador: '''Morty, llegó el nuevo! De pronto una pala le cae en la cabeza a Armodrillo '''Armodrillo: '¿Para qué taladramos carbón? 'Trabajador: '''Para alimentar el fuego de las calderas eternas, donde yacen los pecadores y herejes...un momento... El trabajador (este tiene un bigote, se distingue de los demás) mira el pecho de Armodrill '''Trabajador: '''Tu eres Justin 10...he oído hablar de ti '''Armodrillo: '''De hecho, lo soy...que has escuchado? '''Trabajador: '''Tu eres el más grande héroe del Universo... '''Armodrillo: '''Gracias...oye...¿Me harías un favor? '''Trabajador: '''Está bien... '''Armodrillo: '''Guíame hasta el fondo del Infierno '''Trabajador: '''Está bien, pero necesito un descanso '''Armodrillo: '''Eso se oye razonable Armodrillo pasa a ser Atomix '''Atomix: '''Sosténgase! Atomix lanza un rayo de su cabeza a varias calderas y estas se encienden con un fuego rojo, el fuego más brillante que te puedas imaginar... '''Trabajador: '''Mi nombre es Ricky, como tu, también pasé desapercibido... El trabajador se quita su máscara de ADN y resulta ser un Polymorph, este se adhiere a Atomix y comienzan el descenso por las escaleras (esta vez, Justin se avienta a lo loco)... Séptimo Nivel del Infierno... Ahora es Justin (Humano) quien cae envuelto en el Polymorph [y sueno esto, ya que es medio modernismo :v ] '''Ricky: '''Hemos llegado, el peor nivel del Infierno, el siete... '''Justin: '''SIETE! '''Ricky: '''Si, el lugar donde la violencia y la sangre brotan como si fuera un río... De pronto Ricky y Justin son teletransportados a una ciudad '???: '''¿Quién osa interrumpir mi reinado? De pronto un Joshua gigante como el mismísimo Satán sale de un muro gigante '''Justin: '''Quien si tu no eh!, cada maldito problema de mi vida es por tu culpa Justin pasa a ser Gutrot gracias a un choque eléctrico del Rockmitrix '''Gutrot: '''En este círculo, la violencia reina, las torres han caído, Joshua es una torre...la torre más alta... Gutrot comienza a liberar vapores tóxicos que encapsulan a todas las almas en ese círculo del nivel, luego pasa a Bloxx '''Bloxx: ...y esa torre gigante... Los seres del infierno se unen en un bloque gigante, este se vuelve gelatinoso debido a la concentración de almas thumb|left|400px Bloxx pasa a ser Bullfrag Ricky: 'Chico, debemos irnos! Bullfrag se come el bloque con su gran lengua y pasa a ser Crashhopper '''Ricky: '''Es enserio, vayamos a otra parte! Crashhopper vomita el bloque de almas y pasa a Ball Weevil '''Joshua: '''Hoy vas a caer De pronto Joshua crea un tornado de fuego que va directo hacia Ball Weevil, quien recoge todos los desperdicios que hay en el lugar... '''Ricky: '''Chico! Ricky golpea en el pecho a Ball Weevil y pasa a Fasttrack '''Fasttrack: '''Esa torre...va a caer... Fasttrack comienza a correr alrededor del tornado y lo apaga, luego corre alrededor de la bola de baba explosiva y crea un tornado explosivo... '''Joshua: '''Cobarde! Los 3 círculos del nivel se abren, revelando un lugar desolado y desgarrador, un ambiente tétrico, donde las almas son condenadas con cuervos gigantes '''Joshua: '''Esclavos, vayan por el! Fasttrack se des-transforma, y las almas van por el y por Ricky '''Justin: '''No te preocupes Las almas arrinconan cada vez más a Ricky y a Justin '''Justin: '''Todavía no... Las almas rodean totalmente a Ricky y a Justin... '''Justin: '''Ahora! Justin se pasa a su fase 1 de Raichi '''Justin: '''Listo para que te patee el trasero! '''Joshua: '''Si! Joshua dispara un cañón láser a Justin '''Justin: '''Soy una llama eterna, nena! Justin pasa a su Fase 3 de golpe y su camisa se rompe thumb|left|400px '''Justin: '''Un momento...las almas! Justin empieza a brillar, de pronto salen luces de sus ojos, nariz, boca y orejas... '''Joshua: '¿Qué le pasa? Joshua se esconde detrás de un muro 'Justin: '''Esta! Justin dispara un láser gigantesco a Joshua... '''Joshua: '''No puede ser! Joshua crea un escudo de maldad, pero es roto fácilmente por Justin '''Justin: '''Las almas cansadas te saludan! El rayo impacta directo al pecho de Joshua '''Joshua: '''NOOOOOOOOOOO! Joshua es desintegrado por el rayo y de pronto la policía del Infierno se escucha '''Justin: '''Vámonos de aquí! Ricky se monta en el lomo de Justin '''Justin: '''WOW!, no puede ser, maté a Joshua, sin la ayuda de Alexandra ni de Manny! De pronto una bala atraviesa a Ricky, la remera de Justin se regenera '''Ricky: '''Niño... Ricky y Justin saltan a un precipicio Octavo Nivel del Infierno... Justin y Ricky caen en medio de un coliseo dividido en 10 niveles '''Justin: '¿Qué está pasando? De pronto, una bestia con 4 cabezas empieza a escupir ácido, fuego, agua y lodo a 4 secciones diferentes de los espectadores, cada sustancia es de cada cabeza 'Ricky: '''Vaya, nos falta 1 nivel, he oído que este nivel es duro... Ricky se trepa en un muro del coliseo, pero este se electrocuta '''Justin: '''Paredes electrificadas...no hay manera de escapar Una criatura con 4 cabezas muerde la mano de Justin '''Justin: '''Ouch! Un gladiador encima de un Velociraptor va corriendo por Justin y Ricky '''Gladiador: '''Qué hacen aquí? '''Justin: '''Necesitamos bajar al noveno nivel! '''Gladiador: '''Y por qué están en medio de la pista?, es peligroso! Las criaturas de 4 cabezas empiezan a disparar las distintas sustancias al gladiador left '''Gladiador: '''Yo soy el encargado de este nivel, este coliseo se divide en 8 partes iguales, de puro dolor '''Justin: '''Enserio?...y...¿Por qué están aquí? '''Gladiador: '''Dependiendo de sus pecados vienen aquí a ser castigados... En un Vestidor (Tipo de Vestidor de Fútbol) '''Ricky: '''Gracias por salvarnos... '''Gladiador: '''Yo solo soy su guía, descansen un poco, tomen lo que quieran de comer y se van '''Ricky: '''No sabemos como llegar al noveno nivel '''Gladiador: '''Mis ayudantes, Silehc y Ynrab los ayudarán en su viaje... '''Justin: '''Muchas gracias, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? '''Gladiador: '''Me dicen el "Matador", pero mi nombre es Augusto... '''Justin: '''Gracias, señor Matador De pronto el Gladiador materializa dos camas desde una semilla '''Gladiador: '''Pueden dormir aquí esta noche, la cocina está al fondo del vestidor y el baño está dentro del casillero magenta... '''Justin: '''Y tu?... '''Gladiador: '''Yo necesito hacer mi trabajo... '''Justin: '¿A quién castigas? 'Gladiador: '''A la gente falsa, a los fraudulentos, rufianes, aduladores, brujos, magos, espiritistas, políticos corruptos... '''Justin: '''Baia baia, voy a visitar a Salinas de Gortari '''Gladiador: '...a los hipócritas, a los ladrones, los falsificadores y los peores... 'Justin: '''Las fans de Mario Bautista? '''Ricky: '''Las beliebers? '''Justin: '''Los buchones alteradores arremangados? '''Gladiador: '''NO!, las personas que dividen a la gente en este Universo, ellos solo merecen ser quemados vivos en ácido y sus propios jugos! '''Justin: '''Ok...entonces mañana nos vamos a primera hora, buenas noches Justin se acuesta en una cama '''Ricky: '''Yo iré a comer algo antes, buenas noches Justin se tapa y comienza a dormir... A La Mañana Siguiente... Justin y Ricky despiertan, toman unas mochilas, les echan comida, linternas, cerillos y ropa '''Ricky: '''Justin...hoy es el día en que los dos regresamos a de donde somos... '''Justin: '''Tu también vas al nivel 9? '''Ricky: '''No, yo me quedo aquí, pero te voy a guiar '''Justin: '''Silehc e Ynrab lo harán, tu no te arriesgues '''Ricky: '''Yo ayudaré a Matador '''Justin: '¿Qué pecado cometiste? 'Ricky: '''Era ateo, llegué al nivel 1, me escogieron para trabajar, pero debo admitir que la vida aquí es mejor, yo ayudaré al Gladiador '''Justin: '''Seguro? '''Ricky: '''Si... De pronto, entran el Gladiador, Silehc e Ynrab thumb|left|400px '''Gladiador: '''Es hora de irse, los extrañaré chicos '''Ricky: '''Yo me quedo aquí, te ayudaré, soy un simple trabajador, ya no estarás solo '''Gladiador: '''Bien, pero es tu decisión... Ricky le da su mochila a Silehc '''Ricky: '''La decisión está tomada... Justin, Ricky, el Gladiador, Silehc e Ynrab salen del vestidor '''Justin: '''Te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste por mi... '''Ricky: '''No hay nada que agradecer '''Gladiador: '''Muchacho, tienes corazón...¿Conoces al Sr. Keezheekoni? '''Justin: '''Si, es el padre de Roxie '''Gladiador: '''Le mandas saludos de parte de Augusto el Matador Justin se va volando, Silehc e Ynrab lo siguen... '''Justin: '''De su parte, adiós! Justin alcanza una altura considerable, los asistentes se sujetan a el '''Justin: '''Algún día los visitaré! Justin se estrella a toda velocidad contra el piso para llegar al fatídico... Noveno Nivel del Infierno (Último)... Justin y los asistentes aterrizan en un río de agua negra (No de aguas negras, sino que el agua es negra)... '''Justin: '''Huele a azufre... '''Silehc: '''Es el río del sufrimiento, por eso A como SUFRE '''Ynrab: '''Chistosito... De pronto una figura misteriosa parte a la mitad (cintura) a Ynrab left '''Ynrab: '''Oh oh... El extremo superior de Ynrab se cae al suelo y este muere, la resina del tronco atrapa a Silehc y a Justin... thumb|left|400px '''Silehc: '''Oh por... La figura extraña intenta acuchillar a Silehc pero este esquiva el cuchillo, Justin hace su mano de diamante y corta la resina... '''Justin: '''Chico, corre! Justin y Silehc se van corriendo, pero el río los arrastra hacia el centro de un lago negro... '''Silehc: '''Debemos estar en las 4 esquinas del lago Krajarknarkamarararataramaramas, vamos, esta nos llevará a Roggerga '''Justin: '''Eso es Agreggor al revés '''Silehc: '¿Y por qué crees que se llama así? Silehc y Justin se dejan llevar por la corriente de uno de los cuatro riachuelos que derivan del lago y llegan a una ciudadela sumida en el caos y odio (Como la Ciudad de Ladrones de HDA) 'Justin: '''Ya veo, es Caos y odio, como Agreggor '''Silehc: '''De hecho, no tanto, sino por eso Las almas (que parecen personas) salen corriendo en estampida pero un Agreggor gigante volador va quemando a cada uno de los pecadores con su viento helado, frío como hielo ártico... '''Justin: '''Es hora de ser un héroe! Justin aprieta el Rockmitrix pero no pasa nada '''Rockmitrix: '''Calibrando al Centésimo, 50% completado... '''Agreggor: '''Nadie escapa de mí! Agreggor crea una ventisca helada, pero Justin la detiene con ondas mentales... thumb|left|400px '''Justin: '''No...tan...rápido! Justin oscurece su mano y le salen estrellas '''Justin: '''Jamás había sentido el verdadero poder de un Celestial, hasta ahora... Justin lanza un rayo de polvo cósmico a Agreggor y este comienza a inflamarse '''Silehc: '''Será mejor que corramos! '''Justin: '''Que nademos, mejor dicho Justin materializa un bote pequeño y se van por un riachuelo alrededor de Roggerga '''Agreggor: '''NO! Agreggor comienza a hincharse hasta un punto gigantesco '''Justin: '''Vamos a otra ciudadela! El bote alcanza una velocidad considerable y de pronto '''Agreggor: '''NOOOOOOOOOOO! Agreggor explota y arrasa la ciudadela de Roggerga... '''Justin: '''Lo hicimos! La mano de Justin vuelve a la normalidad y estos se van por el río... Unos Minutos Más Tarde... Justin y Silehc bajan del bote en una puerta gigantesca... '''Silehc: '''Esta es la ciudad de Ryakssz '''Justin: '''Déjame adivinar... '''Silehc: '''Si, Zs'Skayr al revés '''Justin: '''Y me imagina que ciudad debe de ser perturbadora por el hecho de que Zs'Skayr esté presente, ¿No es así? '''Silehc: '''De hecho, no left Silehc abre la puerta con una llave mágica y la cara de Justin refleja miedo y terror [y comienza a sonar esto de fondo] '''Justin: '''Perturbador... Se muestra la ciudadela y es un circo gigante, el ambiente es el de una feria nocturna, ya que es de noche... '''Habitante: '''Bieeeenvenidos a Rorhet'le! '''Silehc: '''He oído que en la Tierra esta clase de lugares son considerados divertidos y "bonitos" '''Justin: '''No si tienes Coulrofobia... '''Silehc: '''Enserio te dan miedo los payasos? '''Justin: '''Si, mucho, demasiado, exagerada-mente '''Silehc: '''Ok, entonces esto no te gustará... Silehc y Justin recorren el circo '''Justin: '''Silehc...esto me está poniendo de nervios... thumb|left|400px '???: 'Niño...quieres un globo...todos flotan Justin se voltea y mira a... '''Justin: '''Zombozo! Zombozo lanza gas de la risa a Justin '''Justin: '''JAJAJAJAJA no puedo parar de JAJAJAJA reírme JAJAJAJAJA '''Zombozo: '''Quieres ver mi truco final?! '''Justin: '''JAJAJAJA no, soy inmune al gas de la risa, idiota Justin aleja su puño y estos crecen desconcertántemente thumb|left|400px '''Silehc: '''Wow, afronta su miedo mejor de lo que creí... Justin le da un puñetazo a Zombozo '''Zombozo: '''Niño tonto Justin abre su cara (pero se ve de espaldas) y comienza a sacar 4 lenguas distintas! '''Zombozo: '''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Zombozo explota y muere '''Silehc: '''Hasta a mí me dio miedo, y eso que soy trabajador del Infierno Justin cierra su cara y sigue caminando junto a Silehc '''Justin: '''Fue más difícil derrotar a un payaso que derrotar a Joshua 4 veces en un año... De pronto Silehc se aparta, Justin no lo nota '''Justin: '''Sabes Silehc, eres muy callado Justin se voltea y no ve a nadie '''Justin: '''Si..Silehc? Justin sale corriendo despavorido... '''Justin: '''SILEHC! De pronto Justin ve un tumulto de personas (recordemos que son almas) alrededor de una tienda, este se detiene y va a ver que ocurre... '''Subliminal: '''Pase, pase a ver al gran hombre pájaro! Subliminal saca de una jaula (una jaula antigua de madera) a Silehc vestido de un ave a lo Big Bird/Abelardo thumb|left|400px '''Subliminal: '''Este hombre es raíz de una aberración de la naturaleza, un híbrido hombre pollo - demonio que jamás será visto de nuevo! Silehc comienza a cacarear bajo el efecto del hipnotizaje, mientras tanto, Subliminal comienza a hipnotizar a las personas del público, estas le tiran dinero, oro, cadenas, carteras, sombreros, pieles lujosas, y otros objetos de gran valor '''Subliminal: '''Gracias, y ahora, pueden retirarse! Las personas se van caminando como zombies, Justin resiste el efecto y se esconde detrás de una planta... '''Subliminal: '''Amigos, ya pueden salir! De atrás de la jaula salen Blarney T. Hokestar y Solid Plugg '''Solid Plugg: '''Ahora va nuestra parte del espectáculo... '''Subliminal: '''Bien, pero háganlo rápido que tenemos que llevar el dinero a Zs'Skayr antes de que cierren el circo '''Blarney T. Hokestar: '''En eso te equivocas, este circo nunca cierra MUAJAJAJAJAJA Subliminal truena los dedos y se esconde '''Blarney T. Hokestar: '''Miren esto gente! La gente vuelve al lugar sin recordar al hombre ave '''Blarney T. Hokestar: '''Desde su nacimiento, este hombre ha sufrido mucho bullying por ser un hombre pollo demonio, es una aberración, pero con mi nuevo elixir, el volverá a ser lo que debió ser, un apuesto demonio! Solid Plugg sale de abajo de una caja con una botella de gasolina (la cual está pintada de azul) '''Blarney T. Hokestar: '''Este elixir es tan potente que con una sola botella... Solid Plugg le da la botella a Hokestar y este la muestra al público '''Blarney T. Hokestar: '...podrán curar a 500 personas, a solo $18 la botella de medio litro! 'Solid Plugg: '''Prosiga a demostrar el efecto señor '''Blarney T. Hokestar: '''Para esto necesitaremos una botella de elixir mágico y un cerillo '''Justin (Encubierto): '''Ese infeliz quiere prender en llamas a Silehc! '''Blarney T. Hokestar: '''Le verteremos toda la botella encima para que haga un efecto instantáneo! Blarney T. Hokestar vierte el líquido sobre Silehc disfrazado de pájaro... '''Solid Plugg: '''Y el siguiente paso es... Solid Plugg le pasa el cerillo encendido a Blarney T. Hokestar... left '''Blarney T. Hokestar: '''Gracias, honorable asistente...Y ahora!, este tipo volverá a la vida! Blarney T. Hokestar le pone el cerillo en una parte del disfraz y Silehc comienza a arder en llamas... '''Silehc: '''Cluck cluck pok pok pock! El disfraz de Silehc se comienza a deshacer por el fuego '''Blarney T. Hokestar: '''Ven, esto está funcionando '''Justin (Encubierto): '''Necesito salvar a Silehc! Justin sale de atrás de la planta, y un brazo gigante lo sujeta '''Pulgares: '''No tan rápido amiguito! Medusa amarra a Justin y le tapa la boca, todo con su cabello 'Ácido: 'Buenas noches! Ácido eructa y Justin se desmaya... Horas Después... Justin despierta en un cuarto muy oscuro... '''Justin: '''Silehc? De pronto la luz del cuarto se prende, revelando que Silehc está al lado de Justin, pero ahora demasiado herido, como cansado... '''Silehc: '''Justin... De pronto enfrente de ellos aparece Zs'Skayr (Con un nuevo aspecto, muy demacrado, más de lo usual) '''Zs'Skayr: '''Hello, mai friens... Justin se levanta del piso y va corriendo contra Zs'Skayr '''Zs'Skayr: '''Amigo! De pronto unas vendas sujetan a Justin y lo atan de pies a cabeza... '''Silehc: '''Que quieres?!, dinero?, paz?, drogas?, que tal unas drogas! left '''Zs'Skayr: '''No, no quiero nada de eso...bueno tal vez las drogas si, pero eso es aparte! '''Silehc: '''Entonces... '''Zs'Skayr: '''Me vengaré por todo lo que los humanos me han hecho sufrir! Zs'Skayr saca unas garras tipo Wolverine de sus manos '''Zs'Skayr: '''No solo Justin ha logrado tener nuevos poderes... La Momia explota y de las vendas sale Justin con una masa muscular sorprendente '''Justin: '''Zs'Skayr! Justin dispara un haz de luz a Zs'Skayr, pero solo le da a su cráneo y no a su piel... '''Zs'Skayr: '''Maldito bastardo sin gloria! Zs'Skayr desgarra la garganta de Silehc left '''Justin: '''Silehc! Silehc comienza a desangrarse '''Silehc: '''Chico, detrás de ti... Justin se voltea y ve a una Catrina[y suena este rolón de Maná] left '???: 'Hola, me llamo, La Chipocluda! La Chipocluda rompe el piso y de ella salen zombies sujetando a Justin '''La Chipocluda: '''Siempre es un placer ayudarte, amigo El'Tehror... Justin se libera de los zombies... '''Justin: '''Eso es ser mexicano?, tonterías! Justin materializa un chile jalapeño gigante '''Justin: '''Chillehu Pikbar! Justin lanza el chile a La Chipocluda y este explota, desintegrando a La Chipocluda '''Silehc: '''Ayuda... Silehc comienza a ponerse pálido '''Zs'Skayr: '''Que buen amigo eres Justin! Zs'Skayr voltea a ver a Justin, se escuchan sus garras rompiendo carne, un grito desgarrador de hombre se escucha '''Justin: '''Maldito! Zs'Skayr abre los ojos en señal de placer, Justin derrama una lágrima, se escuchan gritos de dolor, luego finalmente, una cuchilla atravesando algo blando y gelatinoso, luego se escucha a Zs'Skayr girar su mano para destrozar a Silehc, todo mientras se muestran las caras de Justin (llorando) y Zs'Skayr (riendo) '''Zs'Skayr: '''Parece ser que no te importaba tanto... '''Justin: '''Si lo era para mi... A nuestro héroe se le ponen los ojos rojos de ira, le crece un cuerno negro y carga en la punta una esfera de energía... left '''Justin: '''Este será tu fin! El sujeto anterior dispara un cañón de luz hacia Zs'Skayr desintegrandolo totalmente... '''Justin: '''Es hora de acabar con este horrible lugar! Justin rompe el techo del cuarto y con sus manos crea un potentísimo rayo que destruye todo el Circo de la Media Noche Eterna... '''Justin: '''Es hora de abandonar este miserable lugar... Justin va volando por el riachuelo que rodea el circo y que lo llevará a otra ciudad, este en el vuelo comienza a volver a la normalidad... En la Tercera Ciudadela Justin llega a un lugar donde hay muchas torres de cristal '''Habitante: '''Corre Justin y el Habitante corren '''Justin: '''Un momento...¿A dónde vamos? '''Habitante: '''A escondernos de el, de Diagon! Diagon dispara un rayo que deshace al habitante '''Justin: '''Eso quiere decir que estoy en...Nogaid? Diagon comienza a disparar a los habitantes... '''Diagon: '''Un momento... Diagon cesa el fuego... '''Diagon: '''TEN-NY-SON! thumb|left|400px Diagon comienza a perseguir a Justin '''Justin: '''Uchala!, otra vez me confunden con Ben!? Justin se hace gigante '''Diagon: '''Tu no eres ese animal! Justin se queda quieto '''Diagon: '''Tu...tu eres...PEOR! Diagon dispara a Justin, este lo esquiva, toma a Diagon y lo estrella a toda velocidad contra el suelo '''Justin: '''Llegó tu fin! Justin se hace pequeño, dispara a Diagon y todas las torres de cristal, y el pulpo gigante raro (Diagon) desaparecen, dejándo un gran hueco a donde va una cascada de agua negra... '''Justin: '''Bien, ya llegué hasta el final... Justin baja la cascada (la cual parece ser muy larga)... Mientras Tanto, en LA Tierra... Manny, Michael, Roxie, Damaris, Darrel, Benji y Gigi van corriendo por la calle '''Michael: '''Será mejor que esto valga la pena! '''Damaris: '''Yo no quería seguir las órdenes de esa loca maniática, pero estoy harta de vivir presa de Van der Tonto! '''Darrel: '''Alexandra tiene un plan '''Gigi: '''Yo también! Gigi se quita un pendiente/arete suyo '''Gigi: '''Vamos Dee-dee, pontelo! '''Damaris: '''No, o quedaremos unidas para siempre! '''Gigi: '''Justin lo sabrá resolver, tu colocatelo! Gigi arroja el pendiente a Damaris '''Darrel: '''Bien, la fusión! Los chicos siguen corriendo, se revela que detrás de ellos viene un robot gigante controlado por Line Van der Groot... Cuarta Ciudadela del Infierno... Justin cae en el lago de agua negra de este nivel... '''Justin: '''Que golpe me he dado... De pronto un habitante anciano sale corriendo de una puerta... '''Justin: '''Señor, ¿Qué pasa? '''Anciano: '''Es broma?!, me envejecieron, ¡Solo tengo 14 años! '''Justin: '''Envejecer?!, un momento...¿Cómo se llama la ciudad? '''Anciano: '''Noe... '''Justin: '''Lo presentí... Justin se adentra en la ciudadela, que ahora es futurista, pero llena de ancianos y bebés... thumb|left|398px '''Eon: '''Los jóvenes pagarán, los adultos sufrirán y los ancianos volverán a vivir todo lo anterior! Justin se infiltra entre los adultos condenados '''Eon: '''La hora del castigo del día ha llegado! Justin se coloca justo detrás de Eon, mientras este está descuidado torturando gente... '''Eon: '''Prepárense, mañana ustedes no serán más que cenizas en el piso, pisoteados por nuevos muertos Justin sujeta por el cuello a Eon y le aplica una llave hasta dejarlo en el suelo '''Justin: '''Tu serás las cenizas del mañana! Eon trata de darle un puñetazo a Justin pero este esquiva el golpe '''Eon: '''Ferrari! Eon lanza un rayo rejuvenecedor desde sus manos, pero Justin lo contrarresta con ondas mentales de Celestial '''Justin: '''Ya no soy un Raichi, yo soy un Celestial... Justin transforma su brazo en el de un Celestialsapien (negra, con bordes azules y estrellas) '''Justin: '''Esperé eones de años para hacer esto! Justin le da un puñetazo en el rostro a Eon y el casco de este se destruye por completo '''Eon: '''Ouch! Eon intenta sujetar a Justin por el cuello y falla '''Justin: '''Estrangula a tu abuela! Justin toma de la mano a Eon y lo estrella contra el piso, lo sacude como Hulk a Loki y lo deja tirado en el piso '''Eon: '''Ay... Justin se eleva por los aires y con un puñetazo le rompe al cráneo al ser alguna vez conocido como Eon... '''Justin: '''Debilucho... Justin se va siguiendo el río de agua negra... Centro del Infierno Justin llega a otro estanque de color negro... '''Justin: '''Hola...¿Hay alguien aquí?... Unos ojos rojos iluminan la oscuridad... '???: '''Te estaba esperando, nadie había llegado hasta aquí por sus propios métodos... '''Justin: '''Esa voz...acaso eres... Mientras Tanto en La Tierra ''NOTA: Cronológicamente ocurre al mismo tiempo que lo de la cuarta ciudadela'' Manny y los chicos quedan acorralados en un callejón... 'Michael: '''Chicos, parece que nuestro fin ha llegado... De pronto un cristal roto cae al lado de Gigi '''Roxie: '''Todo estuviera mejor si estuviera aquí Alexandra... '''Gigi: '''Alexandra... '''Darrel: '''Ella lo podría resolver, es fabulosa... '''Gigi: '¿Qué tiene ella de grandioso? 'Darrel: '''Pues que no la has mirado en leggins! '''Gigi: '''No en el sentido literal... '''Manny: '... 'Gigi: '''Un poder tan grande, exige responsabilidad... Gigi toma un pedazo un cristal '''Gigi: '''No ven que es muy imprudente a tu equipo abandonar, se los digo por su bien y no porque quiera El robot llega hasta donde están los chicos '''Gigi: '''Tenemos que ser fuertes, de verdad verdad '''Roxie: '''Y yo se que podemos ser fuertes... '''Michael: '¡De verdad, verdad! 'Gigi: '''Yo quiero inspirarlos, yo quiero ser la chispa que encienda el fuego que hay en ustedes, de verdad verdad! Michael prende su brazo en llamas... Centro del Infierno... De las sombras sale.... '''Justin: '''TU!, VILGAX! thumb|left|400px '''Vilgax: '''Yo soy el Rey de las Bestias! '''Justin: '''No es posible... '''Vilgax: '''Me alegra que estés aquí, nadie había llegado aquí nunca! '''Justin: '''Pero yo si... De pronto Vilgax suelta un golpe muy fuerte a Justin, pero este lo esquiva '''Vilgax: '''Has mejorado!, que sorpresa! Justin le lanza un rayo al pecho, pero este lo baja de pechito papá y lo absorbe '''Justin: '¿Cómo es posible? De pronto Psyphon apuñala a Justin por la espalda 'Vilgax: '''Bien hecho, honorable lacayo! '''Justin: '''No estoy muerto! Vilgax dispara un rayo a Justin, pero este se cubre usando a Psyphon, el cual es reducido a pan tostado '''Vilgax: '''El era mi lacayo! Vilgax arranca y devora el corazón de Psyphon '''Justin: '''Qué asco! Vilgax derriba a Justin de una patada '''Justin: '¿¡Cómo es posible esto!? Vilgax carga un rayo de su mano directo a la cabeza de Justin... 'Justin: '''Estoy derribado, estoy tumbado en la lona, estoy caído... El rayo crece y Justin no parece reaccionar... '''Vilgax: '''Dí tus últimas palabras... '''Justin: '''Estoy muy golpeado, estoy muerto, yo no soy inmortal, más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, y hoy, tu eres el diablo... Vilgax se prepara a lanzar la esfera del rayo... '''Justin: '''Adiós a todos! Vilgax lanza la esfera de poder '''Justin: '''e we, t la creiste we xD Justin se levanta mientras la esfera va contra el '''Vilgax: '''Qué?! ''Desde el Purgatorio ''Abuelo Max: Lo va a hacer!'' 'Justin: '''Soy más fuerte que tú! Justin le da una patada voladora a Vilgax en la nuca '''Vilgax: '''No! Justin golpea a Vilgax un par de veces hasta finalizar en el estómago... '''Vilgax: '''NOOOOOOOOO! Vilgax se comienza a hinchar left '''Justin: '''Oh yeah babe! '''Vilgax: '''NO PUEDE SER VERDAD! Vilgax comienza a convertirse en una masa verde con ojos '''Justin: '''Here we go-oh-oh-oh! Justin se trepa en Vilgax '''Justin: '''Siguiente parada, la vida en la Tierra! '''Vilgax: '''Tonto!, el verdadero resucitador es Dios, el está en el cielo y tu en el Infierno! '''Justin: '''Uff...entonces... Justin se transforma en su fase Raichi y le pega un golpe muy fuerte a Vilgax '''Vilgax: '''NO! La energía acumulada se empieza a liberar, una gran tempestad comienza a azotar, Justin se sostiene de si mismo '''Justin: '''tutututututututututu tutututututu tutu tutu tututu Vilgax explota y Justin sale disparado hacia arriba... '''Justin: '''LO LOGRÉ, SOY EL FRUTO AMO! left . . . '¡Esta historia, continuará! . . . Fin del Segundo Acto... ''Inicio del Tercer Acto... ''' ......'' En la Tierra... Se encuentran los chicos acorralados en un callejón... 'Michael: '''Déjenmelo a mi! Michael dispara una bola de fuego pero el robot gigante sigue intacto '''Roxie: '''No puedo creer que esto...sea el fin... De pronto Justin sale disparado del suelo '''Gigi: '''Qué rayos?! Justin vuela y atraviesa la armadura de Line, pero sigue su camino hasta desaparecer en el cielo (como el E.Rocket) thumb|left|400px '''Line: '''Qué?! La armadura de Line cae hecha pedazos, dejando a este descubierto, solo en sus ropas normales '''Michael: '''Chicos, al ataque! La toma cambia a Justin volando y se escuchan varias explosiones abajo de él (en la Tierra) Un Montón de Nubes Raras... Justin llega a varias nubes raras '???: 'Justin, bienvenido... '''Justin: '''Un momento, tu eres San... '''San Pedro: '''Si, San Pedro Justin se desmaya... 3 Hoghas Después Justin sigue desmayado Otghas 3 Hoghas Después Justin sigue desmayado El Anterior narrador se cansó de pasar el tiempo y reanudó el episodio inmediatamente... Justin despierta '''San Pedro: '''Yo soy San Pedro, veo que tu eres Justin Ferrari, hijo de Raichi y Anodita, BIENVENIDO AL CIEEEEEEEELOOOOOOOOOO. thumb|left|400px '''Justin: '''Si, soy un Celestial '''San Pedro: '''No, tu eres un niño poderoso, pero no un Celestial '''Justin: '''Pero yo... '''San Pedro: '''No, tu eres un Raichi-Anodita, tu mezcla perfecta te hace el mortal más poderoso del Universo, pero no un Celestial '''Justin: '''Ok..., entonces, necesito volver a la Tierra, como lo hago? '''San Pedro: '''No será fácil... '''Justin: '''Se trata de Dios, verdad? '''San Pedro: '''Algo así, a su discípulo más cercano... '''Justin: '''Bien, necesito llegar '''San Pedro: '''Tendrás que cruzar distintas pruebas a través del camino de nubes... '''Justin: '''Me comprometo a hacerlo... San Pedro le abre las puertas del cielo a Justin '''San Pedro: '''Bien, ahora, tu camino es difícil, pero se que llegarás... Justin se transforma en Gravattack '''Gravattack: '''Bien, pero lo haremos a mi modo! Gravattack comienza a despejar las nubes grises que hay cerca, dejando solo nubarrones blancos '''San Pedro: '''Primera prueba, superada, ahora, un ángel guardián te guiará durante tu camino al Trono del Cielo De pronto unas criaturas gigantes hechas de maíz aparecen de la nada... '''Gravattack: '''Ya se que hacer! Gravattack pasa a Kickin Hawk '''Kickin Hawk: '''POK! Kickin Hawk lanza patadas a las criaturas de maíz '''Kickin Hawk: '''Un momento...soy un pollo! Kickin Hawk aumenta su tamaño gracias a su collar en el pecho (Ahora Kickin Hawk se ve como Liam) '''Kickin Hawk: '''Ya puedo...comer! Kickin Hawk toma las criaturas y se las come, luego disminuye su tamaño '''Kickin Hawk: '*burp* Eso si tenía mucho picante Kickin Hawk avanza un par de metros y llega hasta un bosque nevado, todo se ve blanco, solo la sombra de la nieve es de otro color que ese blanco tan intenso... De pronto, Kickin Hawk ve un arma de DNA cerca de el 'Kickin Hawk: '''Para qué necesito yo esto? Kickin Hawk pasa a ser Jury Rigg '''Jury Rigg: '''Esto me sirve, y esto y esto! Jury Rigg desarma el arma (queraroseoyoesoxD) y las piezas las usa para crear un trineo de nieve '''Jury Rigg: '''Si! De pronto una flecha de ballesta pasa por encima de Jury Rigg '???: 'Allí está, es un esclavo de Satanás! Jury Rigg pasa a ChamAlien '''Chamalien: '''No soy un demonio, solo soy un alien! Chamalien se hace invisible y al tocar el trineo este también se invisibiliza '''Chamalien: '''Vamonos de aquí! Chamalien y el trineo se van... Un Lago Tranquilo, Varias Horas Después... Se ve un lago tranquilo en un parque, al cual llega Justin exhausto, ahí encuentra a un tipo sentado en una banca... '''Justin: '''Hola... '''Hombre en el Banco: '''Hola, bonito día, no? '''Justin: '''Si... '''Hombre: '''Veo que tuviste un mal día, tu rostro lo dice... '''Justin: '''Si...primero... '''Hombre (Interrumpiendo): '''Sabes hijo, la vida es como una caja de chocolates, nunca sabes que te va a tocar... '''Justin: '''Lo se, pero es que...es diferente '''Hombre: '''Chico, por supuesto que todos somos diferentes, si Dios quisiera que todos fuéramos iguales, a todos nos hubieran puesto aparatos en las piernas... '''Justin: '''Haz escuchado que las personas hacen cosas raras por amor? '''Hombre: '''Mira, puede que yo no sea muy listo, pero se lo que es el amor... '''Justin: '''Vengo de una ruptura y no se que hacer, mis amigos, mi ex-novia y mi crush está en la Tierra, no se como puedo ayudarlos, sabes como enfrentarte a eso, verdad? '''Hombre: '''Aquel día, decidí salir a correr. Corrí hasta el final del camino, y cuando llegué, pensé que tal vez podía correr hasta el final del pueblo. Y cuando llegué, pensé que tal vez podía correr hasta el condado de Bellwood. Noté que si había llegado tan lejos, tal vez podía correr a través del gran estado de Nueva California. Corrí derecho hasta el océano. Y cuando llegué, noté que ya había llegado lejos, y que tal vez debía dar la vuelta y continuar corriendo, así que, muchacho, corre, corre todo lo que puedas y jamás te des por vencido Jusitn se levanta de la banca '''Justin: '''Eso es!, gracias buen hombre! Justin se va corriendo Camino de las 4 Damas Justin llega a un camino donde están 4 damas, en un lago, diferente al anterior '''Justin: '''Hola... '''Dama 1: '''Hola Justin, sabemos a donde vas, pero primero, tienes que pasar sobre nosotras De pronto las otras 3 damas sujetan a Justin por la espalda [y comienza a escucharse esto] '''Justin: '''Qué?! '''Dama #2: '''Que no escape! Justin se transforma en Molestache '''Molestache: '''Bigotopo está aquí! Molestache enreda su cuerpo entre su bigote, las chicas lo sueltan '''Dama #1: '''Deténganlo! Molestache pasa a Pesky Dust y el bigote se transforma en un tornado rosa '''Pesky Dust: '''Holis amiguis! obviss que te amito y así! Pesky Dust lanza polvillos mágicos a la Dama #1 '''Dama #1: '''Que...es...esto?! La Dama cae dormida, Pesky Dust pasa a ser Mockingbird '''Mockingbird: '''I'm like a bird! Mockingbird comienza a volar pero una flecha le atraviesa el ala... '''Dama #2: '''Bien hecho! La Dama #3 carga otra flecha, pero Mockingbird pasa a ser Shocksquatch '''Shocksquatch: '''Gracias por el regalo Shocksquatch saca la flecha de su brazo y la electrifica '''Dama #3: '''Alto! Shocksquatch arroja la flecha y la Dama #2 termina shockeada en el suelo, el yeti eléctrico pasa a ser The Worst '''The Worst: '''Otra vez falla el Rockmitrix!, viejo, por favor! La dama #3 se teletransporta detrás de The Worst y lo sujeta por la espalda con una red electrificada '''The Worst: '''NO! The Worst pasa a ser Toepick '''Toepick: '''Que oportuno! Toepick libera su careta y la dama #3 se desmaya '''Toepick: '''Uff...que cansado... '''Dama #4: '''No tan rápido! La Dama #4 se hace gigante y sujeta a Toepick con sus manos '''Dama #4: '''Esclavos! De pronto, muchos soldados tipo Terracota salen de un cráter inmenso atrás de la femme fatale '''Toepick: '''Como...salgo...de... Toepick pasa a ser Walkatrout '''Walkatrout: '''Aquí... Walkatrout, como el pez escurridizo que es, se libera fácilmente de las manos de la ginórmica mujer '''Dama #4: '''Qué?! Walkatrout pasa a Tortutornado y comienza a girar, el viento deshace a la mayoría de los soldados, pero uno de estos está a espaldas de Justin, oculto '''Dama #4: '''NO! Tortutornado pasa a Whampire '''Whampire: '''Sabías que el radar de un murciélago detecta todo? Whampire se gira y destroza al soldado detrás de el... thumb|left|400px '''Whampire: '''Datos, no opiniones... Whampire pasa a Spitter '''Spitter: '''Discúlpeme dama, pero necesito regurgitar Spitter lanza baba a la dama y esta queda cubierta de ella '''Dama #4: '''Que...asco! Spitter pasa a Overflow '''Overflow: '''Sabes que pasa con los huevos crudos y el agua?, pues esto Overflow lanza un chorro de agua directo a la Dama y esta queda toda resbalosa y pegajosa por la combinación.... '''Dama #4: '''Tonto! La Dama muda de piel como serpiente y queda limpia, Overflow pasa a Mindmesser '''Mindmesser: '''Hola señorita, ahora usted se encuentra en mi poder, ahora a chinasumare :v La Dama comienza a levitar (hipnotizada) por los aires '''Mindmesser: '''Okay! Mindmesser pasa a ser Muscleman '''Muscleman: '''Soy un opresor del sistema! Muscleman le da un puñetazo gigantesco a la última dama y esta sale volando por los aires... '''Dama: '''Las Damas del Cielo han sido vencidas otra veeeeez La Dama desaparece a lo Equipo Rocket xDxdXDxdddd, Muscleman se des-transforma... '''Justin: '''Debo avanzar, necesito regresar a la Tierra... En una Montaña de Hielo Justin escala la montaña pero se ve muy cansado '''Justin: '''Voy a...resfriarme El Rockmitrix hace corto y Justin pasa a ser Common Cold thumb|left|400px '''Common Cold: '''Baia baia, el Rockmitrix me ama! Common Cold pasa a ser un vibrante EarthShaker '''EarthShaker: '''Caracoles viejo :v Una avalancha se desencadena en la montaña y EarthShaker trata de huir del lugar... '''EarthShaker: '''Voy a morir, pero es la última esperanza! EarthShaker pasa a ser RazorEdge '''RazorEdge: '''Allá voy! RazorEdge saca cuchillas de sus pies y corre como nunca lo hizo ni XLR8 ni FastTrack '''RazorEdge: '''El tiempo se está detenien...DOOOoo Empieza a sonar esto :v RazorEdge corre y todo alrededor se paraliza thumb|left|400px '''RazorEdge: '''Ahí viene! RazorEdge enfrenta la avalancha y solo se ve el camino que deja al atravesar la nieve '''RazorEdge: '''Esto está de locos RazorEdge crea un tornado de nieve pero lo rodea y de pronto se calma '''RazorEdge: '''Sweet dreams are made of this ''Quitar Sweet Dreams y poner esto :v '' Razor Edge se transforma en LeapFrog '''LeapFrog: '''Oh brincandeus, brincandeus LeapFrog se sujeta a unas rocas y salta hasta la punta de la montaña '''LeapFrog: '''El tiempo vuelve LeapFrog comienza a sentir el tiempo transcurrir '???: 'Has llegado... '''LeapFrog: '''Quién eres? LeapFrog pasa a ser BoneHead '''BoneHead: '''Sal de ahí cobarde! BoneHead toma su cola y comienza a usarla como bola de pinchos '???: 'Tranquilo chico BoneHead pasa involuntariamente a Crypto, luego a Overkill '''Overkill: '''Tu no puedes hacerme esto!, quién eres?! Overkill pasa a Teleportal y abre un portal a la Tierra '''Teleportal: '''Me largo de aquí! El portal se cierra antes de que Teleportal entre '???: '''Vamos intenta atraparme si es que puedes! Teleportal pasa a Snakepit '''Snakepit: '''No me obligues a sacar los colmillos! Snakepit pasa a ser Putty mediante un shock eléctrico '''Putty: '''Dios!, tenía años que no usaba este alien! Putty se estira hasta llegar a la punta de la montaña '''Putty: '''Tu! Putty se des-transforma '''Justin: '''Me rindo ante ti El extraño revela ser Ben, como Dios '''Ben: '''Regresa a tu Tierra... left Ben toca la cabeza de Justin y este comienza en caída libre... '''Justin: '''Esto está de poca ma... El Rockmitrix transforma a Justin en Brains&Brawl '''Brains&Brawl: '''SIIIIUUUUH Desde el Purgatorio... '''Abuelo Max: '''Me siento orgulloso de mi nieto, no es así Gwen? '''Gwen: '''Ben es el mejor, abuelo... Desde la Puerta de San Pedro Brains&Brawl cae en caída libre y atraviesa las nubes alv :v '''San Pedro: '''Ahí va ese muchacho... ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''Fin del Tercer Acto...'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' '' ....... '' Inicio del Cuarto Acto/FINAL... ' ''En la Tierra... ''' Justin va cayendo a toda velocidad... ( y comienza a escucharse esta canción) 'Justin: '''WOAH! Justin se transforma en Frostbite y al entrar a la atmósfera se va derritiendo '''Frostbite: '''Esto no va a funcionar! Frostbite pasa a Badaboom pero se pone al rojo vivo '''Badaboom: '''Rockmitrix?!, me estás vacilando?! Badaboom pasa a Joker, luego a Crepeer y luego a Blocker '''Blocker: '''Estoy a punto de llegar... Blocker pasa a Drillbit... En El Centro de Nueva Bellwood... Una chica misteriosa llega y golpea muy fuerte a Line '''Gigi: '''Alexandra?! '???: 'La misma... Line Van der Groot le dispara un rayo láser a Damaris '''Damaris: '''Ouch... Justin es visible como una bola de fuego entrando a la Tierra... '''Gigi: '''Estás bien? Gigi levanta a Damaris del suelo y ve un charco de sangre '''Damaris: '''No... '''Alexandra: '''Tu... left '''Michael: '''Chicos, todos debemos destruir a Line!, Damaris solo se puede curar con una...fusión Gigi le pone un pendiente a Damaris '''Damaris: '''Lo siento Gigi, no me puedo fusionar contigo '''Gigi: '''Y quién dijo que yo iba a fusionarme? Alexandra saca el otro pendiente thumb|left|600px '''Roxie: '''Van a unirse por siempre! '''Alexandra: '''Si, pero es por Justin... Alexandra se coloca el pendiente y Damaris y esta se unen en un choque de luces... left '''Damarandra: '''Buenos días a todos! Line suelta un puñetazo a Damarandra, pero esta la esquiva '''LVDG: '''Tu no eres Alexandra! '''Damarandra: '''No lo has visto... Damarandra saca un látigo de su corazón, un ying azul y un yang rosa se forman en esta parte thumb|left|400px '''Damarandra: '''Soy Damaris, y Alexandra, y nunca perderé una batalla con alguien como tu porque soy mucho mejor LVDG lanza un fuerte golpe a Damarandra pero esta lo esquiva '''Damarandra: '''Y cada parte de mi dice patealo, tus reglas nunca vamos a seguir, ven hacia mi sin ninguna de tu tontas armas, luchemos solo tu y yo, luchemos, uno contra dos La bola de fuego se aproxima cada vez más cerca a la Tierra (este se ve pasar de Drillbit a Magnetdude y luego a Nightmare) '''Damarandra: '''Vamos intenta golpearme si es que puedes, no ves que esta batalla es enserio? Damarandra esquiva varios golpes de LVDG '''Damarandra: '''Puedo ver el odio que te causa esto, solitario y sin amigos, ya lo entiendo LVDG dispara un rayo a Damarandra pero esta lo absorbe '''Roxie: '''WHAT?! '''Damarandra: '''No destruiras lo que tenemos, juntas por siempre así estaremos, si tu nos separas nos uniremos, y siempre seremos mejores que tu! Damarandra comienza a golpear muy rápido a Line Van der Groot '''Damarandra: '''Lo estoy haciendo por Jus, jus, jus, Justin La bola de fuego se estrella contra la Torre Billones '''Manny: '''Qué fue eso? '''Damarandra: '''Esto es lo que somos LVDG dispara contra Manny '''Damarandra: '''Esta es quien soy yo... Damarandra es atrapada por una red pero es liberada '''Damarandra: '''Y si crees detenerme eso es un gran error... Justin sale volando de la torre Billones (pero detrás de Damarandra) '''Damarandra: '''Soy un sentimiento, que no terminará, no dañarás a mi planeta, y a mis amigos no herirás... Damarandra le da un puñetazo gigante a Line y lo saca volando... '''Gigi: '''Es Justin! Justin llega con los chicos '''Justin: '''Me extrañaron? Los chicos corren a abrazar a Justin '''Line: '''Yo NO! Line dispara contra Justin... '''Gigi: '''En la batalla, cuando todo sea un caos... Gigi toma un trozo de vidrio como espada y detiene el rayo left '''Gigi: '''Y no haya nada solo lo que sientes, estrategia y tu espada... Line golpea muy fuerte a Gigi y crea una espada oscura '''Gigi: '''Solo piensa en como vivirás, cuando la guerra al fin se termine, solo por el a vencer! Gigi es atravesada por la espada oscura de Line thumb|left|400px '''Justin: '''GIGI! '''Line: '''JAJAJAJA! '''Gigi: '''Justin, por favor, eliminalo... Gigi cae al suelo, sin vida... '''Line: '''Te esperaba Justin... Justin se transforma en Importal '''Importal: '''Otra vez portales? Importal se tele-transporta hasta detrás de Line y le da un puñetazo, luego pasa a Twinkle Star '''Twinkle Star: '''Quieres un poco de esto?! Twinkle Star lanza un rayo cegador a Line y este se aturde '''Line: '''káh?! Twinkle Star pasa a JetStream '''JetStream: '''Mejor que Jetray, más pequeño, más a lo Quicksilver JetStream vuela alrededor de Line y crea un tornado '''Roxie: '''MAGIA! '''Michael: '''FUEGO! '''Manny: '''FUERZA! '''Damarandra: '''AMOR! Los 4 lanzan sus poderes al tornado y se crea un super-tornado de poder '''JetStream: '''Ahora! JetStream pasa a Outbreak '''Outbreak: '''Hora de absorber! OutBreak absorbe el tornado de poderes... '''OutBreak: '''Sweet dreams, are made of this... OutBreak pasa a ser Stencil y luego Scorcher '''Scorcher: '''Siento... Scorcher pasa a ser Stretch Neck '''Stretch Neck: '''Que el Centésimo Stretch Neck pasa a ser Splicer '''Splicer: '''Ya... Splicer pasa a ser Magnus '''Magnus: '''Ya viene... Line dispara a Magnus pero este crea un campo magnético alrededor de el y para los rayos, Magnus pasa a Metalo '''Metalo: ''sup? Line Van der Groot lanza fuego hacia Metalo, este se calienta, pero pasa a ser SpykeBack 'SpykeBack: '''Y viene el 97! SpykeBack pasa a ser Speedball '''Speedball: '''Atrapenme si pueden! Speedball marea a Line y pasa a ser Angel Hands... '''Angel Hands: '''Quería llegar hasta aquí... Angel Hands vuela con sus alas de ángel y dispara un rayo de luz '''Angel Hands: '''Este alien, es obra de Tennyson, gracias hasta allá arriba... '''Line: '''Yo soy el infierno, no puedes contra mi! Angel Hands prepara una esfera de luz pero pasa a ser Flotis... '''Flotis: '''SIUUUUUUUUU! Flotis dispara un látigo de agua hasta Line y lo amarra '''Flotis: '''Toma! Line es sujetado como yoyo '''Line: '''No merezco esto! '''Flotis: '''De hecho, si... '''Rockmitrix: '''El #99 está presente, preparando recalibración para El Centésimo... Flotis se des-transforma '''Line: '''Te agarré desprevenido... Line dispara a Justin pero este es salvado por Damarandra '''Damarandra: '''Uno contra dos! Damarandra comienza a pelear a puño limpio contra Line mientras Justin se recupera... '''Line: '''NO! Line knockea a Damarandra de un puñetazo '''Justin: '''Diablos!... '''Manny: '''Mike! Manny y Michael se fusionan en Manchael '''Manchael: '''Yo lo detengo Jay, tu guarda energías! Manchael golpea a Line muy fuerte, pero este lo devuelve con un rodillazo al estómago... '''Manchael: '''DIABLOS! Manchael cae al suelo, escupiendo sangre... '''Line: '''Muchachos tontos, yo también tengo algo del... Line saca una jeringa con líquido rojo '''Justin: '''El Extremis! Line se inyecta el Extremis directamente en la médula... '''Line: '''Tu hora ha llegado... Line toma por sorpresa a Justin y lo comienza a golpear muy fuerte... '''Justin: '''Tonto... Justin recibe muchos golpes y queda muy herido en el suelo... '''Roxie: '''Ayudaré! Roxie levita a Line con sus poderes, sus grandes podereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees '''Roxie: '''Bajo el conjuro de este nigromante, el tonto se elevará '''Justin: '''Y Line intenta atacar, pero la Roxie ni se inmuta '''Line: '''Bajenme de aquí! '''Justin: '''Y luego grita con las fauces del insaciable Gorog, pero la prima ni se inmuta... '''Line: '''Enserio! Line se libera con energía oscura y la batalla se mueve a otra parte, donde las personas fallecidas y los cadáveres son apilados en las calles '''Justin: '''Como pudo pasar esto!?... '''Line: '''Digamos que cuando no hay un "héroe" cerca, las cosas se ponen feas... '''Justin: '''No puede ser... Line dispara un rayo láser pero de la nada, sale Gwen Stefani y lo intercepta con el pecho... [Comienza a sonar esto, con volumen muy bajo] '''Justin: '''Stefani! left '''Gwen Stefani: '''Estaré bien, tu destruye a Line... '''Justin: '''NO!, no puedes dejarnos Gwen!, que hay de Zuma, Apollo, y Kingston? '''Gwen Stefani: '''El L.A.M.B. se encargará... Gwen Stefani comienza a enpalidecer '''Justin: '''NO!, Gwen, tu debes estar aquí, con nosotros, que le diremos al mundo? '''Gwen Stefani: '''Muchacho, la vida es algo efímero, todos tenemos una misión en esta vida, es caprichosa, a veces negra y a veces color rosa, es divertido como encontré mi verdadera yo, amando a este mundo, es divertido como mis aventuras recientes me condujeron a esto, pero no lo crees tu?, me aventuré y muy bonito sentí, y hoy moriré, esta es mi vida, entiendes?, esta vida es como las bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A-S, no somos unos chicos cualquiera, unos chicos cualquiera, si pudiera escapar, sería la primera que dijera que quiere disculparse por actuar como leche cortada tirada en el suelo, la chica rica no vive para siempre, pero su amor sí, y eso es mejor que el oro, y me voy, y no hablo, no se que estoy diciendo, mejor paro de explicar, no, porque duele, se que estás pensando, no lo estoy soñando, y duele el corazón, todo termina, y aquí se determina, mi final.... Justin y el L.A.M.B. comienzan a derramar lágrimas '''Justin: '''Poesía pura... Las Gemas del brazo de GS se apagan y se hacen polvo, Gwen Stefani cierra los ojos para jamás volver a abrirlos... '''Line: '''Suficiente teatrito... Line golpe a Justin muy fuerte '''Line: '''Esta es mi ciudad, yo hago lo que se me antoje! Line deja a Justin derribado en el suelo '''Baby: '''No... '''Love: '''Nuestra líder... '''Line: '''Finalmente, la vida se acaba, a veces negra, a veces color rosa, a veces color sangre... Line dispara un rayo de su dedo al cráneo de Justin, pero este se envuelve en una esfera de energía celeste '''Line: '''Eh?!... El Rockmitrix comienza a liberar rayos, circuitándose... '''Rockmitrix: '''Reseteando dispositivo, modo Lunatrix activado, el Centésimo, cargado... El Rockmitrix cambia de forma mientras Justin parece estar inconsciente... '''Rockmitrix: '''Lunatrix listo, preparando al Centésimo... Line retrocede mientras Justin comienza a ponerse un poco más alto... '''Line: '''AH! Damarandra y Manchael se despiertan, este último se separa en Michael y Manny '''Michael: '''A dónde se fueron Line y Justin? '''Damarandra: '''Y Gwen Stefani y el L.A.M.B.? Roxie despierta encima del cuerpo de Gigi '''Roxie: '''Un momento...LINE ESTÁ EN EL CENTRO Y JUSTIN NO SE SIENTE! Los chicos se van corriendo hasta el lugar en donde Justin está en la esfera '''Line: '''Niñatos!, qué le pasa a este infeliz?! Justin es absorbido por la esfera de energía azul cyan... left '''Damarandra: '''Qué le pasa?!... '''Darrel: 'Debe ser como una de esas esferas que hizo contra Joshua en el baile. 'Damarandra: '''Entonces de ahí va a salir el... '''Damarandra (Parte de Alexandra): '''Centésimo?... De pronto, las LAMB caen al suelo, pálidas, sin latidos... '''Roxie: '''Y tu de donde saliste Darrel? '''Darrel: '''Me escabullí entre los muertos :v '''Damarandra: '''Están muertas... La esfera de energía comienza a tomar forma humanoide... '''Line: '''Qué pasa?! Line comienza a disparar, desesperado, se le acaban las balas, ya que estas rebotan sobre la forma humanoide de energía... '???: 'Más grande, malvado, y fuerte... '''Darrel: '''El Centésimo ya viene... Nubes negras aparecen de pronto, el cielo se oscurece, un viento de unos 70 km/h comienza a azota el centro de Nueva Bellwood, algunos cadáveres se caen y salen volando, refugiados salen de sus trincheras para ver la situación, de pronto, se comienzan a escuchar truenos '''Damarandra: '''Genial, ahora voy a arruinar mi pelo... '''Roxie: '''Igual de arrogantes, como siempre... '''Damarandra: '''Claro que no! De pronto, comienza a llover, mientras la figura azul comienza a tomar una forma más característica... '???: 'El Centésimo ya viene... A la figura humanoide le salen ojos negros, que en un parpadeo pasan a ser grises y luego, morados... '???: '...y viene cargado de furia La figura comienza a irradiar una luz cegadora muy, muy fuerte, Damarandra tapa sus ojos, al igual que Roxie, Manny se aturde, Michael se aturde y Darrel se esconde detrás de una pila de huesos, pero la luz, la luz es más potente que 1000 leds juntos... '???: 'Ya no soy un alien, yo soy...el encargado de acabar con Line Van der Groot!... La figura de luz toma una forma humanoide de buena complexión... left '???: 'Yo ya soy el Centésimo... Line comienza a sudar, Damarandra se desmaya, Roxie cae al suelo, Manny y Michael hacen una barrera de energía entre los dos para no caer, Darrel, Darrel simplemente... '''Darrel: '''Esa energía...ni en el baile de hace un año pasó esto... '''Manny: '''A qué te refieres? '''Darrel: '''El ya no es Justin, el es una criatura totalmente diferente, es poder y energía pura, no tiene ADN, no tiene sangre, no tiene huesos, es solo, es solo... La figura de luz desciende hasta el piso y explota en miles de gotas blancas, revelando a... '???: 'Qué tal amigos?! El Centésimo resulta ser... '''Michael: '''Naa manches, tanto para esto... Justin cae al piso sin ningún cambio... '''Justin: '''Hola chicos! '''Darrel: '''Un momento, volvió su presencia humana '''Line: '''NO PUEDE SER!. '''Justin: '''Si, yo soy el Centésimo, el Rockmitrix ahora es parte de mi, tengo el poder de más de 10 millones de aliens, anoditas, celestiales, raichis, todos, todos!, ahora yo no soy Justin, ahora soy el poderoso Centésimo, aunque bueno JAJA, sigánme llamando Justin De pronto salen los padres de Justin de una cafeteria (si, la vieja cafeteria de sus padres) left '''Padre de Justin: '''Hijo, estás vivo! '''Madre de Justin: '''Olvidaste tu suéter! '''Roxie: '''Vaya...eso sono épico '''Line: '''Aún así nada podrá detener su asesinato..¡Por mí!... '''Roxie: '''Todo...excepto...la Calle de las Sirenas... '''Michael: '''Ah, esa vieja canción de Kabah! '''Roxie: '''No idiota, aunque está chida xD, sino el lugar... '''Padre de Justin: '''Se exactamente donde queda eso De pronto llega Benji en un Panzer de los Incursianos '''Benji: '''Vamos para allá! El padre de Justin, Roxie, Michael y Benji se van en el transporte, Damarandra despierta '''Damarandra: '''Justin... '''Line: '''Ni su calle de las sirenas podrá salvarlas JAJAJA '''Justin: '''Más respeto, hay hombres presentes! '''Line: '''Siento que ser el único hombre aquí afecte mis cuerdas vocales Justin se prende en llamas, literalmente '''Damarandra: '''Derríbalo chile! '''Justin: '''Van der Groot! Line con su espada oscura, atraviesa a Justin por la cintura '''Justin: '''Olvidaste de donde vengo? Justin se regenera como si nada y ataca por el cuello a Line '''Line: '''NIÑAaaahhtjfdhfhhaaaaaagggggg Damarandra ataca por el otro lado a Line y los 3 comienzan un intercambio BRUTAL de patadas y golpes '''Line: '''Crees que son mejores que yo? Line dispara directo al corazón de Damarandra y todos se quedan paralizados '''Justin: '''Damaris...Alexandra?...DAMARANDRA! left Justin suelta a Line mientras todo ocurre en cámara lenta '''Damarandra: '''Justin no des la espalda! Damarandra va cayendo, cierra los ojos y Line sonríe... '''Justin: '''No te dejaré sola nunca... Damaris y Alexandra se separan, pero ambas caen muertas al suelo '''Line: '''Sigues tu! Line dispara a Justin y este se queda sorprendido, es alcanzado por la ráfaga y va cayendo hasta impactar con el suelo... '''Justin: '''Este momento...no...puede estar pasando... De pronto un sujeto se lanza desde la Torre Billones '''Justin: '''Un segundo...ese tipo no es...el mesero del Café Le More? Paul Yester cae encima de Line y atraviesa su corazón con un puñal... '''Justin: '''Paul Yester va a ir al cielo... La aureola de Justin desaparece '''Ben (Voz): '''Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado... Justin se levanta sin heridas... '''Line: '''Asesinado...por un sucio mesero... Line derriba a Paul Yester y este cae sobre un árbol '''Paul: '''Estoy bien! Ugh... '''Justin: '''Como se siente, que todo tu teatrito se caiga por culpa de un noble humano sin poderes?! '''Line: '''Se siente...MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL Line comienza a crecer y a hincharse exageradamente '''Justin: '''Otro no...por favor... Line cae al suelo mientras crece más y más... '''Madre de Justin: '''Hijo...esto es....? '''Manny: '''Señora Ferrari...esto...no se que sea Darrel teletransporta a la mamá de Justin y a Manny encima de la Torre Billones '''Line: '''No quería hacer esto...pero si no puedo ser el dueño del Universo, nadie lo será! El viento comienza a azotar, de nuevo, una tormenta arrecia... A las Afueras de Nueva Bellwood '''Benji: '''Ya llegamos a la Calle de las Sirenas? '''Chofer: '''Aún no... '''Roxie: '''ALTO! Siento una energía potencial creciendo en el centro de Nueva Bellwood...y Damarandra ya no está! El chofer da la vuelta bruscamente '''Benji: '''Tenemos que volver! En el Centro de Nueva Bellwood Line crece más y más '''Justin: '''Paul nos metió en esto...y Paul terminó con esto, ¡Un ascenso a ese mesero por favor! '''Line: '''Ahora si es tu final! Line comienza a desgarrarse '''Justin: '''Ya no lo puedo contener!... Justin comienza a golpear a Line sin nada que hacer ya... '''Justin: '''Es inútil, es el fin... Line comienza a irradiar luz por ojos, boca, nariz, orejas... '''Line: '''Este es tu final El fantasma de Damarandra llega al lugar '''Damarandra: '''Justin!... Justin cierra los ojos y con su mente eleva a Line hasta el cielo left '''Line: '''Qué pasa?! '''Justin: '''Line, este...es tu final... Justin se va volando a toda velocidad para impactar a Line Van der Groot... En La Torre Billones... '''Manny: '''Señora Ferarri... '''Mamá de Justin: '''Qué pasa Maxwell? '''Manny: '''Su hijo lo va a hacer de nuevo... De vuelta en la Pelea Justin sigue volando a toda la velocidad y de pronto, un brillo hace cerrar sus ojos... '''Mente de Justin: '''es...EXTREMO...es EXTREMO Justin se frena en seco '''Justin: '''No vale la pena '''Line: '''De todos modos ya voy a explotar... Justin con sus manos aparece una jeringa con un líquido rojo '''Line Van der Groot: '''Este es... '''Justin: '''Si, es el Extremis Justin se clava la aguja directo al corazón y todo se comienza a hacer lento... left '''Justin: '''WOW... De pronto...Justin ve pasar su vida frente a sus ojos... Hospital de Nueva Bellwood, 3 de Abril de 2032, 4:00 A.M. '''Padre de Justin: '''MUJEEEEEEEER! La madre de Justin comienza a levitar y sus cabellos flotan '''Doctor Nosebound: '''Señora, creo que usted tiene un grave cuadro de la Enfermedad de la Vaca Loca '''Doctor Paul: '''Creo que ha errado colega, un momento...usted no es doctor, verdad? El Doctor Nosebound se arroja por la ventana '''Doctora Catalina: '''Paul, atención, esta mujer está a punto de dar a luz y su bebé está enredado!... De pronto, el doctor Paul se agacha y sujeta al bebé y de pronto, ya lo tiene en sus brazos (no te lo imagines plox) '''Madre de Justin: '''Es hermoso! '''Justin (Bebé): '(risa de bebé) Los ojos del bebé brillan... '''Doctor Paul: '''Este niño no será normal, será el mejor en lo que se proponga... Casa de Justin, 3 de Abril de 2034 '''Todos: '''Feliz cumpleaños Justin! Justin en su andadera va saludando a todos los invitados Casa de Justin, Verano de 2037 '''Chico de la TV: '''Y ahora vamos con un clásico... En la televisión aparece Gwen Stefani cantando '''Justin (5 años): '''Mira mamá, esa chica canta muy bien! Verano de 2038 '''CristiAnn Marinollo: '''Viene Fonseca solo, viene Fonseca solo, tiraaaaaaaaa, para Marchesinno, remate del capitán Edson Álvarez... '''Justin: '''GOOOOOOOOL de México! '''CristiAnn Marinollo: '''De nada sirve, México pierde 2-1 con República de la Plata en Tiempo Extra, con un gol de Mixa Rodrigueccio desde media cancha, aún así, es su último partido, bonito gol del ídolo Azulcrema... Tiempo Después, ese Mismo Año Justin se planta frente a un gran terreno con muchos salones left '''Justin: '''Primaria Orange Star, aquí te voy... Justin entra en un salón donde está un hombre alto y feo... '''Sr. EagleSheep: '''Oh, el hijo de ese idiota de Ferrari, al fondo... Justin se va deprimido al fondo del salón '''Manny (6 años): '''Hola!, soy Manny, mucho gusto! '''Justin (6 años): '''Hola, yo soy Justin De pronto un niño llorando llega '''Michael (6 años): '''Yo soy Michael.... '''Justin (6): '''Por qué lloras? '''Michael (6): '''Es que ese chico me golpeó Justin observa a Joshua '''Joshua (6): '''Si, me dicen el Diamante Italiano porque mi padre es dueño de la mafia de los Corleone '''Justin (6): '''Deberías de ser más cuidadoso con los chicos! '''Joshua (6); '''Oh!, otra basurita del kindergarden... '''Roxie (6): '''Justin, si es asi como te llamas...me prestas pegamento? '''Justin (6): '''Claro...Roxie...?...ok, tomalo '''Manny (6): '''Tengo canicas...jugamos a las gemas de poder en el recreo? '''Michael (6): '''Claro!... En el Receso... '''Manny (6): '''Tomen sus gemas y a jugar! '''Justin (6): '''BOOM! Yo tomo la Gema del Mal y daño tus cosas Manny! '''Michael (6): '''JAJAJAJA que tonto! '''Manny (6): '''Si!, pero yo tengo la Gema del Amor y atraigo a esta chica de kinder! '''Justin (6): NOOO! 19 de Septiembre de 2040, Primaria Orange Star Se encuentran los chicos del grupo jugando fútbol, las chicas observan las retas Justin (8 años): '''Manny no dejes solo! El balón viene hacia Joshua que con un potente disparo a portería toma por sorpresa a Justin... '''Michael (8): '''Jay! Justin con una espectacular atajada saca el balón en la línea '''Tripp (8): '''Uy amigo, que buena atajada... '''Alexandra (8): '''Buena my love, bien hecho my darling! '''Joshua (8): '''Es mía! Joshua lanza unas semillas y atrapa a Justin en ramas crecienes '''Justin (8): '''Trapo Axteria! Justin se libera de la trampa '''Joshua (8): '''Ni lo pienses Ferrara! Joshua prende un encendedor y se lo arroja a la cara a Justin, esta comienza a deformarse '''Justin (8): '''Oh por Glob, mi cara! Jusitn comienza a llorar '''Justin (8): '''Por el poder del SupreDion... De pronto comienza a hacer mucho viento y se empieza a nublar '''Justin (8): '''Flamer Invertus Exitgia Traifuhk Kyoto Ersyrup na Fälket-ria! La cara de Justin vuelve a la normalidad, un portal se abre y Joshua es arrastrado hacia el... '''Joshua (8): '''Volveré algún día! El portal se cierra '''Justin (8): '''Nadie se mete con Justin Ferrari Tisdale... Años más Tarde, 3 de Abril de 2044... '''Profesora de Justin: '''Chicos, hoy tenemos el examen más importante de todos, su futuro tal vez dependa de esto, primero que nada, suerte, segundo, espero esto no arruine tu cumpleaños, Justin Horas más Tarde Justin y Manny (12) salen del salón de clases '''Justin (12): '''Eso es lo mejor de todo, el premio es un gran viaje a Washington, a la Casa Blanca '''Manny (12): '''Casa Violeta desde el mandato del presidente Trump '''Justin (12): '''Ese Trumpas es un loco, renació las ejecuciones en los Estados Unidos JAJAJA Al Día Siguiente Justin entra al salón de clases, como es temprano, todo está oscuro '''Justin (12): '''Chicos...? Justin enciende la luz '''Todos: SORPRESA! Justin (12): JAJA, qué ocurre? Roxie (12): 'Justin...has ganado 1er lugar a nivel Intercolegial, TE VAS A WASHINGTON '''Justin (12): '''Qué?! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH Todos se abrazan gritando y sonriendo 5 de Mayo de 2044, Bosque de Nueva Bellwood Justin desentierra un objeto misterioso y este se absorbe por su piel... left '''Roxie (12): '''Vaya, esto es...me da mucho miedo... De pronto un rayo impacta en un árbol cercano '???: 'Soy el Doctor Gero, devuélveme mi aparato de fusión de la corriente de Coldum! Los chicos se van corriendo a toda velocidad '''Alexandra (12): '''Todo esto es tu culpa, eres un tonto! '''Justin (12): '''Aún así me amas! Un rayo impacta a Justin y lo sumerge hasta un lago '''Manny: '''Chicos, Jay está en el lago! De pronto sale una rana gigante del lago '???: 'Soy...LEAPFROG! Leapfrog se pone en pose de Power Ranger y se escucha una explosión a lo lejos '''Leapfrog: '''Chicos!, puede creerlo?!, soy yo, Justin! De pronto una mano sujeta el cuello de Leapfrog '''Doctor Gero: '''Hola amiguito! Leapfrog pasa a una forma gelatinosa y se resbala '''Putty: '''Hola Doctor! '''Dr. Gero: '''Androides, ataquen! Putty pasa a ser Badaboom '''Badaboom: '''Vengan maigos! Badaboom implosiona a los androides y vuela al Dr. Gero muy lejos thumb|left|400px '''Badaboom: '''Suficiente por hoy Badaboom vuelve a ser Justin '''Justin: '''Entonces...esto me permite transformarme en cada especie del Universo? COOL! Agosto, 2044, Washington Justin está con el presidente de E.U.A. '''Justin: '''Oscar, a donde tenemos que ir después de aquí? '''Oscar: '''No lo se, preguntale a Daniela '''Daniela: '''Creo que iremos al Museo Nacional de Historia Natural '''Justin: '''Gracias, chan Daniela le guiña el ojo a Justin... 2047, Escuela Secundaria Orange Star... Justin mira a Alexandra, estos cruzan miradas y se voltean a otro lado... '''Roxie: '''Jay, ven enseguida, por favor... Justin se levanta de su asiento y va con Roxie... '''Justin: '¿Qué pasa? 'Roxie: '''Tu y Alexandra...ya sabes...tienen una relación amistosa mejor que nunca... '''Justin: '''Cierto... '''Roxie: '''Entonces...¿Por qué no son novios? '''Justin: '¿¡Qué dijiste qué!? 'Michael: '''Es verdad, tal vez tu y ella formarían una bonita pareja, y funcionarían... De pronto llega Alexandra '''Alexandra: '''Hola chicos, de que están hablando? '''Eddy: '''Oh, solo hablamos de deportes, viste el juego de anoche Jay?, partidazo! '''Justin: '''Si, vaya juego que dieron los 2! Una luz ilumina el patio y comienza a temblar '''Justin: '''Qué fue eso?! '''Gilbert: '''Pues...vamos a ver... Los chicos salen del salón y ven un meteorito en el patio '''Manny: '''Tal vez fueron los aliens, como las cosas esas que tiene Justin en su cuerpo '''Alexandra: '''Por favor, Justin es humano, además, Ben 10 es una leyenda urbana '''Justin: '''Segura, baby? Alexandra se pone roja mientras Justin se acerca al meteorito '''Roxie: '''No des un paso más Jay... En eso salen 10 artefactos en forma de reloj y se pegan a las muñecas de los chicos que están cerca... left '''Justin: '''Vaya... La goma plateada (vista anteriormente, lo que Justin absorbió) se funde con el reloj de Justin '''Justin: '''WOW!, a ver que tal... Justin se transforma en Alien X '''Alien X: '''Ahora me siento muy...FUERTE! Alien X se queda paralizado y Alexandra toca su pecho, este vuelve a ser Justin '''Justin: '''Gracias Ally... Tiempo después, ese Mismo Año, en una Nave... Justin abre una compuerta y se encuentra con Vilgax, Joshua y un Osmosiano Desconocido... '''Vilgax: '''Sorpresa sorpresa,! Vilgax muestra a los padres de Justin, amordazados '''Justin: '''Vilgax!, devuélveme a mi familia! Justin se pone en posición de pelea... '''Vilgax: '''Vas a pelear como hombre, o como una gallina! '''Justin: '''A mi...nadie...me llama gallina! Justin se eleva en una fuente de mana '''Justin: '''Traffviz Falcohna Mentorih! De detrás de Justin salen muchos puños hechos de mana y golpean a Vilgax '''Vilgax: '''Eso no me dolió! Vilgax le escupe a Justin en la cara '''Alexandra: '''Si tocas a Justin, te mato! Alexandra se envuelve en agua y se transforma en Super Alexandra '''Alexandra: '''Estoy lista para pelear... Alexandra amarra a Vilgax con un HidroLátigo y lo estrella contra el piso! '''Manny: '''Puedes con esto? Manny va a golpear a Joshua '''Vilgax: '''Alto! Vilgax aprieta un botón y Manny es frenado en seco y controlado mentalmente '''Justin: '''Manny! Justin pasa a ser NightTent '''NightTent: '''Con esto si puedes! NightTent, con sus garras afiladas, desfigura a Vilgax '''Osmosiano: '''Ahora conocerás la ira de Jikart! Jikart se arranca la piel, y como este absorbe, lo arroja a NightTent, envolviendolo de manera total en piel '''Alexandra: '''Dije que si lo tocabas te mato! De pronto, la piel se rasga y se pulveriza, de ella sale Justin Anodita '''Justin: '''Yo soy así... Justin Anodita se transforma en Flotis '''Flotis Anodita: '''Así seguiré... Flotis Anodita lanza agua en llamas hacia Vilgax '''Flotis Anodita: '''Nunca cambiaré!... Vilgax queda atrapado por las llamas... Más Tarde, mucho más Tarde, en el 2048... Justin y Alexandra caminan por los pasillos de la escuela '''Justin: '''Mis poderes ahora estallan sin control, es como si haber usado pocas veces un Omnitrix diferente los estuviera, por cierto, mi Rockmitrix se desintegró! '''Alexandra: '''Tal vez deberías...no se...usar magia quizás... Los casilleros se abren en un pasillo oscuro '''Justin: '''Esto no es normal! Justin y Alexandra entran... De pronto varias antorchas en círculo se prenden de una en una, Alexandra abraza a Justin muy fuerte '''Justin: '''Qué estás haciendo qué?! De la nada aparecen 3 pantallas gigantes con 3 mujeres en ella... '???: '''Bienvenido al Consejo de Magia, soy Ivis, la líder, ellas son mis acompañantes, Pristila y '''Athena... Pristila: '''Justin, tu poder mágico es impresionante, por eso estás aquí '''Alexandra: '''Brujo? JAJAJAJAJA, Justin no es ni buen novio, ahora brujo! '''Athena: '''Debo recordarte que no eres oficial, niña Orishan '''Ivis: '''Tus poderes están descontrolados por tu física y tu química '''Pristila: '''También tu anatomía, y tu filosofía '''Alexandra: '''WTF '''Ivis: '''Afortunadamente, un canalizador de poderes lo puede arreglar '''Alexandra: '''Ah, muy bien, como esto Alexandra se quita su Rockmitrix '''Ivis: '''Es obvio, niña Orishan Athena sale de la pantalla '''Athena: '''Como el que será mío! Athena dispara a Alexandra y esta cae al suelo '''Justin: '''Alexandra! Ivis toma el Rockmitrix y lo esconde de Athena '''Athena: '''Ese artefacto será mío! Ivis, Pristila, Justin y el cuerpo de Alexandra, salen en una nube de humo mientras Athena huye en una igual pero roja... Días Más Tarde... Feedback rompe una nube negra y esta se comienza a deshacer '''Feedback: '''Hora de entrar en acción! Feedback pasa a Junite '''Junite: '''Ya me tienes harto! Junite encapsula a Athena, pero esta explota y se evapora... Algunos Meses Más Tarde... Justin entra al gimnasio de la escuela... '''DJ: '''HEY HEY HEY HEY YO SOY SU DJ Y VAMOS A BAILAR!... Manny va corriendo hacia Justin '''Justin: '''Y bien?, Como me veo? '''Manny: '''Jay!, te miras genial! left '''Justin: '''Fue difícil estoy estresado por lo de Joshua y todo eso que... De pronto, la pared se cae y de los escombros sale Joshua '''Manny: '''Hablando del Rey de Roma... '''Justin: '''El idiota que se asoma... Justin se transforma en Jetray Minutos Más Tarde, Fuera del Gimnasio... '''Denisse: '''Genial! Manny no ha llegado y un DJ raro no nos deja pasar al baile De pronto se escucha un gran estruendo dentro del gimnasio, y sale Manny, con cara de cansado '''Manny: '''Pasen shabots, todo correcto '''Denisse: '''Maxwell, me podrías explicar que acaba de ocurrir? '''Manny: Justin y Joshua se agarraron a golpes, literalmente, pero Justin lo dejó K.O. y ya todo está bien! Los chicos comienzan a bailar una canción de rock... Horas Más Tarde... Justin en su fase más extrema ataca a Joshua con un hiper-rayo y este, inerte, sigue enviando su oscuro poder... Michael: Es rarísimo que Joshua no sienta dolor Damaris: 'Su poder está desapareciendo, pero su rayo sigue constante, como pudo ocurrir esto... '''Manny: '''Logicamente, Joshua está muerto, su alma oscura sigue ahí, en un rincón de su corazón, que es su rayo, ese rayo es maldad, ese rayo es Joshua Oscuro en todo su esplendor y más puro poder... '''Benji: '''Todo está cobrando sentido ahora... '''Darrel: '''Entonces...Justin, usa el castigador de almas! '''Justin: '''Comprendo! Justin crece su rayo, al cual le salen luces por todos lados '''Alexandra: '''Por favor! Alexandra aumenta su poder, Damaris también y comienzan a enviarle energía a Justin '''Darrel: '''PLAN Z, JUSTIN, PLAN Z! Justin se prende en llamas azules, sus venas se hinchan, el rayo se incrementa, el rayo choca, no se puede creer, es épico, digno de batalla final... '''Manny: '''Cubranse! Todos hacen una barrera con sus poderes '''Justin: '''ASÍ, ASÍ, ASÍ GANA JUSTIN Justin atraviesa a Joshua finalmente con el rayo y este sale volando hasta estrellarse con la luna... '''Todos: '''LO LOGRAMOS! Justin cae al suelo, muy herido, ya como humano otra vez... '''Justin: '''Damaris, lo hicimos... Damaris le da un beso a Justin en la boca... ''FIN DEL FLASHBACK... Los ojos de Justin se abren, sus pupilas se dilatan, y su iris cambia de azul a rojo... '''Justin: '''Chicos... Van der Groot se queda paralizado al ver que Justin no explotó con el Extremis... '''Manny: '''Qué pasa Justin? '''Justin: '''Chicos escúchenme..., no es algo malo asesinar por venganza, no es un pecado con el que te vayas a quedar toda la vida, la justicia viene en varias formas, y eso es la venganza, así que tienen que hacer justicia por ustedes mismos, recuerden, hay personas que solo van a querer ver arder al mundo Line comienza a hincharse todavía más... '''Justin: '''Si el rival sigue de pie, ustedes deberán de seguir peleando, por el bien, tienen que seguir a su corazón y a su alma, entiendo que no entiendan estas palabras, pero pronto lo harán Justin comienza a brillar '''Justin: '''Solamente deben seguir a su corazón, peleando con su fuerza, y pensar con su cerebro, ustedes ya no soportarán más a Van der Groot, pero si hay una amenaza en el futuro, siempre sigan mi consejo Roxie, Michael, Darrel, y Manny, sobre todo, comienzan a llorar... '''Manny: '''Jay... '''Justin: '''Manny, si hay una persona adecuada para esto eres tú, protege a nuestros amigos, a los buenos ciudadanos, a los animales y a todo lo hermoso que rodea este mundo, y que tanto he amado y lo haré en la otra vida, te lo encargo Justin saca de su bolsillo una canica rosa... '''Justin: '''Cuídala tanto como yo lo hice, fue la primera vez que nos conocimos, do you remember? '''Manny: '''Pero Justin, que harás?! Justin sonríe...(Y comienza a sonar esto de fondo) '''Justin: '''Yo dormiré, al calor de las masas, y despertarán, queriendo soñarme, algún tiempo atrás, pensé en no venirme, más nunca sorteé, el espacio exterior...¡De aquel héroe '''De Música Ligera!, nada me libra, nada más queda... Justin abraza a Line Van der Groot Madre de Justin: 'Hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti... Justin sale volando hacia el espacio con Line abrazado '''Roxie: '''Arriba va!, el mundo está de pie! A una altura considerable pero aun visible desde la Tierra, Justin y Line explotan al mismo tiempo, no dejando ni cenizas de lo que alguna vez fuera un héroe reconocido o un villano fatal... '''Michael: '''Y ahora qué?... '''Manny: '''Ahora debemos poner fin a esto... La gente comienza a salir de las trincheras, de ocultarse detrás de los autos destruidos '''Manny: '''Ciudadanos de Nueva Bellwood!, la guerra ha terminado! Las personas comienzan a celebrar, todo ha pasado ya, la calma reina en la ciudad después de tanto tiempo, las nubes se van, el sol sale y una paloma vuela hasta la punta de la Torre Billones... Tiempo Después '''Justin ''*Voz en Off*: 'Después de tanto tiempo de lucha, tanta sangre inocente derramada, tantas pérdidas económicas y espirituales, todo ha terminado Se ve una Nueva Bellwood ya reconstruyéndose, las personas arreglan sus casas, barren los escombros, los niños ríen... '''Justin ''*Off*: 'Después de todo esto, las personas han recuperado la calma, la prosperidad llega a la ciudad de nuevo Los padres de Justin reabren la cafetería, ahora con uno nuevo nombre, "Justin's Town" '''Justin ''*Off*: 'Manny por fin pudo salir con Denisse, se hicieron pareja, Manny se encarga ahora del Ejército de Defensa de Nueva Bellwood, otorgado por el alcalde, ah, por cierto, alcaldesa, Dubia di Faria por fin tuvo el título que se mereció Manny y Denisse sonríen juntos tomándose un Smoothie '''Justin ''*Off*: 'Michael y Roxie, a edad temprana jajaja, se casaron, Michael y Roxie ahora viven en la Torre Billones, y se encargan de llevar la Secretaría de la Ciudad de Nueva Bellwood, y por cierto, están esperando una pequeña nena Michael y Roxie están en la terraza de la Torre Billones, viendo el cielo, Roxie sostiene su panza de embarazo '''Justin ''*Off*: 'Un amigo de la infancia nos hizo el milagro, Damaris revivió, al igual que Alexandra, Damaris comenzó su carrera de química y Darrel obtuvo una beca de estudios para mecánica robótica, ambos ahora son novios Darrel y Damaris están en la Universidad juntos '''Justin ''*Off*: 'Y ahora, responderé a la pregunta del siglo, ¿Alexandra o Gigi? Se ve a los chicos llegando a la escuela, ya de noche, muy bien arreglados (Todo el equipo, menos Justin) '''Justin ''*Off*: 'Solo diré que yo sigo aquí, y no me iré nunca! Justin (de traje) entra a la Escuela Secundaria Orange Star acompañado por Gigi, tomados del brazo, Justin sonríe y Gigi guiña hacía el espectador... '*Narrador*: '''La historia del Equipo 10, ha llegado a su fin! ''¡EL FINAL!'' Curiosidades/Datos de Interés Carta de Título *La carta de título nos muestra: *A Justin **En el centro, con una línea dividiendo su cara, esta línea está hecha del cielo del Purgatorio **En su ojo derecho (nosotros lo vemos a la izquierda), su objetivo, Line Van der Groot **En su ojo izquierdo (nosotros lo vemos a la derecha), su sucesora en el Equipo, Alexandra, con su apariencia tipo Rock Steady *Un Justin rojo a la de derecha, con un fondo de tormenta roja, representando el Infierno *Un Justin pálido, casi azul, con un fondo de tranquilidad, representando el Paraíso *Abajo, vemos a las Harajuku Forces y a su líder, Gwen Stefani, pero pálidas, ya que es una incógnita su personalidad... *En la parte negra, observamos el nombre, y una leyenda pequeña que dice "El #100 viene" refiriéndose a "El Centésimo"... *Como curiosidad, los ojos del Justin Infernal y del Justin Angelical están cambiados, esto se refiere a lo poco que queda de bondad en Justin gracias a su odio por Van der Groot (En caso de Justin Infernal), o al odio eterno hacia Line en el alma pura de Justin (En caso de Justin Angelical)... PRIMER ACTO... En General *Será uno de los episodios más largos de esta wikia... Prólogo... *Los 2 episodios más épicos creados por Friomaximo comienzan en el Café Le More *El mesero Paul Yester reaparece después del otro capítulo final (Espera el Ultimo Baile (Parte 1)) **Por lo visto, el hace bien su trabajo, ya que sigue trabajando ahí **Es un buen tipo, ya que ha sido del agrado del Equipo 10 **Justin siempre le deja propina, Paul Yester agradece esto, ya que es su cliente favorito *El Café Le More debe tener buena comida, ya que el Equipo 10 come ahí cuando están cansados *El Café Le More está basado en un Caffenio en Los Mochis, Sinaloa, sin embargo las dimensiones del Café Le More son las de un Starbucks grande *El Café Le More se pronuncia "Le-moar" *Justin siempre acumula demasiado estrés... *Se da a conocer el fraude en las elecciones *Se revela la apariencia de la señora Dubia di Faria *El mesero dijo "ayudanos" pero Justin y su equipo se teletransportaron a la Torre Billones :v *Los usuarios Eyga Master y Benbenben101010 son parodiados en el noticiero :v La Pelea y la Noche de Chicos *Justin, a pesar de que ya eliminó a Joshua, sigue preocupado por el Universo y por su regreso... *Alexandra sigue amando a Justin *Se hace alusión al Marcianito 100% real, no fake, 1 link, en MEGA, con medicina, sin virus *Justin tiene una súper computadora en donde hay un tipo de receptor para Potis Altiare *Roxie rompe la cuarta pared al cambiar de toma viendo al espectador *Justin y Alexandra son super fanáticos de Gwen Stefani **Justin trae de tono la canción "What You Waiting For" **Alexandra la canción "Rich Girl" **Manny y Michael iban a acompañar a Justin a un concierto de Gwen Stefani (pero a estos no le gusta) **Por lo visto, el concierto fue en 2016, por lo tanto iban a viajar en el tiempo *Alexandra se pone muy, demasiado celosa de Gigi La Batalla Contra Van der Groot *El Rockmitrix falla (Esto es por El Centésimo) *Line es mucho más gallina de lo que se piensa *Justin intentó torturar psicológicamente a Line pero falló y por esto fue asesinado *Justin pudo saltar del cohete, pero calculó mal... *Roxie mira extrañamente una foto de Gigi (Posiblemente porque esta es la novia de Justin) *Justin quiso hacerla de emoción pero falló, le salió todo al revés... SEGUNDO ACTO... Cabe aclarar, si alguien es asesinado en el Infierno, es eliminado para siempre... Purgatorio *Por lo visto, la voz de Gwen Stefani y la de Gwen Tennyson se parecen mucho *Justin llega al purgatorio, la línea entre el cielo y el infierno *Gwen Tennyson, por lo visto, murió entre el 2016 y el 2052 *Justin si murió a manos de Line Van der Groot (indirectamente) *El Abuelo Max es el ser más justo del Universo, fue designado por los Celestiales para dirigir El Purgatorio *Max Tennyson todavía recuerda a Justin, llamándole "Viejo amigo" Nivel Uno del Infierno *Se ve a grandes músicos y escritores, como a Shakespeare (Aunque no habla) *Einstein propone la teoría de la Infinidad *Bob Marley dejó las drogas y se convirtió en un cantante de rap cristiano *WillyRex y Vegetta777 no han muerto (Por desgracia) *Slash mata a Kevin por accidente *Freddie Mercury es pésimo en las carreras de Velociraptors Mutantes *El General Scar le encontró un uso útil a su agujerito (Vease: Billy y Mandy contra El Coco) *Se hace referencia a Volver Al Futuro (A donde vamos no necesitamos caminos) Nivel Dos del Infierno *Si Justin sigue jugando con Alexandra y Gigi, terminará en el segundo nivel *Piedra obtuvo la habilidad de hacer campos y murallas, como Bloxx *Humungosaurio no puede resistir ni siquiera el viento del Infierno *Cerebrón resiste al viento gracias a su campo magnético... *Las almas son muy trolls con los recién llegados *Por cierto, el alma troll se parece a Gotenks *Paradox hace referencia a los niños que se descontrolan *El agujero es un transportador al Tercer Nivel del Infierno En la Tierra, Primera Vez *Ahora las calles están desoladas y llenas de escombros y cadáveres, como en "The Frogs Of War" pero mucho más oscuro, destrozado y sangriento... *Reaparecen el L.A.M.B. y Gwen Stefani *El L.A.M.B. cambia de nombre a "Harajuku Forces" *Reaparición de Darrel, Damaris y Benji *Aparece un ser misterioso... *Los robots son basados en los robots de Doofenshmirtz de PyF: ADLSDE2D *Alexandra adopta el seudónimo de "La Diamante Italiana" en referencia a la frase típica de Justin *Sorpresivamente, Roxie obtuvo una fuerza increíble... Cuarto Nivel del Infierno *Según Justin, el tercer nivel fue muy aburrido, ya que ni siquiera lo pudimos ver... *Existe una policía del Infierno *Barfalien está basado en un alien clásico de la wikia "Ask" Quinto Nivel del Infierno *Paradox se queda en el Infierno para siempre *En este nivel, llueven metales ardientes *Kevin no sabía que el Infierno tenía 9 niveles, y eso que el trabajaba para este *Nanomech puede ser poseído por almas, ya que es un robot *Water Hazard lanza el hidro-látigo más potente visto por un Orishan (A excepción de Alexandra) *NRG sale de su traje *El mar de lava se convierte en el mar de Piedra, y ahora el Castigador será retomado por Paradox... Sexto Nivel del Infierno *Las máscaras de ADN existen en el Infierno *Todavía existen los Polymorphs *Este nivel solo son calderas, pero presumiblemente hay almas quemándose dentro de estas... Séptimo Nivel del Infierno *Segun Justin, este el nivel más tétrico que ha visto... *Justin está obsesionado con el siete *Justin y Joshua (como no, como en cada maldito final de Friomaximo) se vuelven a ver las caras *En este nivel se encuentran los asesinos, suicidas y violentos... *Los "Allahu Akbar" son desgarradores aquí *Justin aprende a regenerar sus ropas a voluntad, así que las puede cambiar incluso durante la transformación, para asi al volver a ser humano, tener otra vestimenta Octavo Nivel del Infierno *El Gladiador tiene un acento argentino muy marcado *El coliseo aunque se mira del tamaño del "Coliseo Romano" es infinito en sus gradas, ya que millones de almas pueden caber allí, nadie sabe como puede ser tan espacioso *El Gladiador puede materializar cosas desde unas semillas especiales (Hechas por él) *Se hace referencia a: **Las fans de Mario Bautista **Las beliebers **Carlos Salinas de Gortari **Los buchones alterados arremangados *Silehc e Ynrab son Chelis y Barny al revés, nombres de los amigos de Friomaximo *Se revela que Ricky era ateo o no creyente *Ricky se queda a trabajar en el Infierno, junto a El Gladiador para hacerle compañía *Se revela el apellido de Roxie "Keezheekoni" Noveno Nivel del Infierno *El agua oscura de este nivel huele a azufre, según Silehc es porque la gente sufre por el olor *El lago Krajarknarkmarararataramaramas es por una palabra exclamada en Los Simpson por el anciano judío del asilo, el que vive junto al abuelo *En este nivel, las almas lucen como personas, por lo tanto pueden sentir dolor, amor, sufrimiento, placer, etc *Cada ciudadela tiene nombre de un villano de Ben 10 o de Justin 10 **La primera ciudadela se llama "Roggerga", Agreggor al revés ***El Centésimo va al %50, causando malfunciones en el Rockmitrix ***Justin vuelve a utilizar sus poderes Celestiales ***Agreggor y la ciudadela de Roggerga son destruidos **La segunda ciudadela se llama Ryakssz, Zs'Skayr al revés ***Los habitantes la llaman Rorhet'le, El'Tehror al revés ***La ciudadela es un circo gigante, un circo del miedo ***Se revela que Justin tiene miedo a los payasos, esto es conocido como Coulrofobia ***Zombozo no ha superado su miedo a los tentáculos de Fantasmático ***Justin ejecuta la técnica de quitarse la capa de Fantasmático, pero lo hace con su cara, dividiendola en partes ***Blarney T. Hokestar regresa con un nuevo elixir (gasolina pintada) que funciona con fuego ***Los Fenómenos del Circo regresan ***Se revela que Ácido puede eructar cloroformo ***Regresa "La Momia" ***Zs'Skayr se volvió adicto a las drogas (en el Infierno resultan ser caramelos japoneses) ***La Chipocluda debuta ***La Chipocluda tiene un campo de fuerza negro alrededor de ella, esto es porque está siempre en putrefacción ***La Chipocluda puede convocar al ejército zombie no-muerto :v ***La Chipocluda tiene un acento mexicano muy marcado, está basada en la catrina de Día de Muertos... ***La Chipocluda muere ***Triste y sangriento final de Silehc... ***Zs'Skayr y Ryakssz son destruidos por Justin en una gran explosión de ira **La tercera ciudadela lleva por nombre Nogaid, y su líder es Diagon... ***Diagon castiga a sus habitantes disparándoles rashos lásers... ***Otra vez un villano confunde a Justin con Ben ***Diagon y Nogaid son destruidos... Mientras Tanto, en La Tierra (Segunda Vez) *Gigi tiene los pendientes de la fusión... *Gigi y Damaris se van a fusionar posiblemente, aunque Damaris no quiere *Los pendientes de Gigi son potentes, la fusión jamás se deshará si las dos se fusionan *Se desconoce donde está Alexandra *El robot gigante controlado por Line Van der Groot persigue a los chicos Cuarta Ciudadela del Noveno Nivel... *Esta ciudadela lleva por nombre "Noe" osea "Eon" al revés *Eon castiga a la gente envejeciéndola y rejuveneciendola... *Justin se olvida de sus poderes Raichis, ahora usará los Celestiales *Eon es destruido de todas las dimensiones, esto gracias a Justin, quien le rompe el cráneo... *Justin, por cierto, aumentó su fuerza considerablemente... Centro del Infierno... *La voz misteriosa suena familiar... En la Tierra, Tercera Vez *Manny y el equipo son acorralados... *Gigi no cree que Alexandra sea grandiosa *Darrel cree que Alexandra está bue... *Gigi inspira a los chicos Centro del Infierno... *Vilgax regresa *Psyphon regresa *Vilgax se vuelve más fuerte *Psyphon es asesinado por su amo Vilgax *Vilgax se convierte en caníbal *Vilgax se la creyó we xDxdXDxddd *Justin se recupera de manera monumental y derrota a Vilgax *Con la explosión del Infierno, todas las almas malditas y los villanos son destruidos finalmente y para siempre, hasta que alguien muera... *Se revela que el Universo mismo es de color amarillo crema, al verse el Infierno (explotando) flotando en el Universo mismo TERCER ACTO... Las almas en pena que no merecían estar ahí (Gladiador, Silehc, Ynrab, Ricky, Paradox, etc), van al cielo, con la explosión del Infierno... En la Tierra... *Justin reventó el Infierno, por lo tanto, salió volando junto con el, a la vez, al salir disparado desde el suelo rompió la tierra y destrozó el robot de Line *Por cierto, se muestra una referencia a la carta de título, el Justin puro vuela con maldad al hacerle daño a Van der Groot, Justin simplemente les guiña a Roxie y a Michael. *Justin voló al cielo (fue tal explosión que lo llevo a las puertas de San Pedro)... Un Montón de Nubes Raras/El Cielo... *El poder de Justin viene de una creación Celestial, cruza entre Anodita y Raichi, dos de las 5 especies más poderosas del Universo *Estas son: *#CelestialSapiens *#Especie de Atomix *#Anoditas *#Raichis *#TitanoAurus *Kickin Hawk se ve como Liam ahora En el Lago del Cielo *El hombre que aconseja a Justin es el mismísimo Albert Forrest Gump... En el Camino de las 4 Damas *Molestache ahora puede enredarse en su bigote *Pesky Dust ahora habla como chica adolescente, y afeminada. *Las primeras 3 Damas son derrotadas... *Whampire obtuvo una fuerza increíble *Walkatrout por fin es útil *Justin aprende a controlar mejor sus aliens *Mindmesser presenta un aspecto un poco...educado... El Final de la Montaña... *EarthShaker no puede dejar de vibrar *Putty regresa después de una larga ausencia *El hombre misterioso resulta ser Ben, solo habla una vez y demuestra su poder, con solo un toque Justin regresa a la Tierra *Justin solo vuelve, no revive *San Pedro se alegra de ver a Justin fuera del cielo (que troll :v) *El Abuelo Max y Gwen siguen observando a Ben desde el Purgatorio Cuarto Acto... En la Tierra... *Justin va pasando rápidamente por varios aliens al acercarse la hora del Centésimo... Centro de Nueva Bellwood *Damaris es herida de muerte *Damaris y Alexandra se fusionan en Damarandra, quedando siempre unidas... *Justin regresa *Damarandra le da una frutiza a Van der Groot *Gigi es asesinada... *Justin absorbe el tornado para acelerar al Centésimo... *Flotis es el #99 *Manny y Michael se fusionan en Manchael, pero en fusión corporal, no en fusión total (como Damarandra) *Las últimas palabras de Gwen Stefani son combinaciones de sus canciones: **It's My Life - No Doubt **Hollaback Girl **The Sweet Scape **Rich Girl **Don't Speak - No Doubt *Gwen Stefani es asesinada *Gwen Stefani dice la frase más larga en la historia de las series de Friomaximo *Las Gemas de las L.A.M.B. son desintegradas *El Rockmitrix se recalibra en el Lunatrix... *Se hace referencia a Espera El Último Baile cuando Darrel dice: Debe ser una de esas esferas como las que hizo contra Joshua en el baile... *El L.A.M.B. es destruido *Justin se fusiona con el Rockmitrix, y a la vez con el Centésimo *Los padres de Justin siguen vivos *La cafetería sigue en pie, pero abandonada *Michael y Manny se separan *La Calle de las Sirenas (Kabah) es mencionada por Michael *Damarandra se separa *Damaris y Alexandra son asesinadas *Paul Yester reaparece, y en un intento de suicidio apuñala a Line Van der Groot *Justin vuelve a la vida gracias a Ben *Line comienza su autodestrucción *Justin se inyecta una sobredosis de Extremis *Se recapitula la vida de Justin *Line Van der Groot, y Justin Ferrari explotan para salvar al planeta Tierra Life of Jay *Justin nace el 3 de Abril de 2032 en el Hospital de Nueva Bellwood, a las 4:00 A.M. *Reaparece el Doctor Nosebound, se introduce al Doctor Paul y a la Doctora Catalina *Para Justin, su cumpleaños #2 es un pilar de su vida, inexplicablemente *A los 5 años se hizo fan de Gwen Stefani *Justin era fan de la Selección Mexicana en el Mundial de Alemania Nazi 2038 *México pierde vs la República de Rio de la Plata *En su primer día de clases, Justin se encara por primera vez con Joshua *El kindergarden y la primaria estaban juntos *Damaris por primera vez se fija en Justin *Se da la primera pelea de Justin y Joshua *Se hace referencia a lo ocurrido en Nuevos Chicos,Nuevas Alianzas! *Justin gana el viaje a Washington, un día después de su cumpleaños, por ser el más pro *SE REVELA COMO JUSTIN SE PUEDE TRANSFORMAR EN CUALQUIER ESPECIE EXISTENTE EN EL UNIVERSO, TODO GRACIAS A UN VILLANO *Nos muestran como se conocieron Justin, Oscar y Daniela *Se presenta el momento en que todo cambió, a detalle, la colisión, la interacción, todo *La batalla contra Vilgax *La batalla contra Athena *El baile final más épico del Universo Last Part *Manny se encarga de la Defensa de la Ciudad de Nueva Bellwood *Manny ahora por fin tiene una relación estable con Denisse *Dubia di Faria se convierte en alcaldesa la ciudad *Eyga y Kirby fueron descubiertos, no huyen por amor, sino porque eran perseguidos por Line, ya regresaron *Michael y Roxie se casan *Esperan una niña **A la cual le pondrán Damarandra *Damaris y Darrel salen, a la vez, comienzan a estudiar la Universidad *Alexandra se quedó soltera (Por el momento) *'''La elegida fue Gigi Créditos Producción: *Friomaximo en colaboración de Patata Studios Guión: *Friomaximo Dirección: *Friomaximo Edición: *Friomaximo *El usuario Primus 10 por la pose de Subliminal, la tomé, lo siento xD, aun asi, si lo ves, muchas gracias, y si te molesta pues la borro, espero no tener que hacerlo :v Catering: *La mamá y la abuela de Friomaximo Apoyo Moral :v : *La mamá, y el papá de Friomaximo *La abuela de Friomaximo *Los users que apoyaron esta serie a lo largo del tiempo Personajes Héroes *'Justin ' *Alexandra **Damarandra *Manny **Manchael *Michael **Manchael *Roxie *Gigi *Gwen Tennyson (Alma Guía en El Purgatorio) *Max Tennyson (Enma-Sama región 4 en El Purgatorio) *Kevin Levin (Guía en el Infierno) *Paradox (Guía en el Infierno) *Gwen Stefani *L.A.M.B./ Harajuku Forces **Love **Angel **Music **Baby *Darrel *Damaris **Damarandra *Benji *Ricky (El Polymorph guía) (Resucita) *Gladiador/Matador/Augusto (Muere en la explosión del Infierno) (Resucita) *Silehc (Muere) (Resucita) *Ynrab (Muere) (Resucita) *Ben (Dios) Villanos *'Line Van der Groot ' **'Armadura Robótica de Line' *Soldados de Line Van der Groot **Soldado #1 **Soldado #2 *Sirvientes de Line Van der Groot *Robots de Line Van der Groot *Joshua (Como el mismísimo Albert Einstein Satanás) (Muere) *Agreggor (Regreso) (Muere) *Zs'Skayr (Regreso) (Muere) **Secuaces de Zs'Skayr (Todos mueren en la explosión final) ***Zombozo (Regresa) (Muere) ***Subliminal (Regresa) ***Blarney T. Hokestar (Regresa) ***Solid Plugg (Regresa) ***Fenómenos del Circo (Regresan) ****Pulgares ****Medusa ****Ácido ***La Momia (Regresa) (Muere) ***La Chipocluda (Debut) (Muere) *Diagon (Regresa) (Muerte) *Eon (Regresa) (Muerte) *Vilgax *Psyphon (Muerte) *Athena (En los recuerdos de Justin) Secundarios *Justin Infernal (Solo en la carta de título) *Justin Angelical (Solo en la carta de título) *Mesero (Paul Yester) *Dubia di Faria *Presentador de Noticias *Empleados del Café Le More *Vecinos de Justin *Padre y madre de Justin *Ciudadanos de Nueva Bellwood *Doctor Paul *Doctora Catalina *Doctor Nosebound *CristiAnn Marinollo *Fonseca (?) *Edson Álvarez *Mixa Rodrigueccio *Gilbert *Tripp *Compañeros de clase de Justin *Jikart *Ivis *Pristila En el Infierno *Albert Einstein *Bob Marley *Slash *Freddie Mercury (Mencionado) *Molotov (Mencionado) *Aristóteles (Visto) *Julio César (Visto) *Higuaín (Visto, fallando un penal) *Messi (Visto, llorando después del penal de Higuaín) *Alma en Pena Troll *Princesa Looma *Castigador (Asesinado por Justin) *Trabajadores del Cuarto de Calderas *Almas Esclavas del Séptimo Nivel *Criaturas de 4 Cabezas En El Cielo *San Pedro *Ángel Guardián de Justin *Ángeles *Maices Mutantes of The Heaven! *Ángeles Cazadores *Hombre del Lago *Las 4 Damas Aliens Utilizados Serán 100 aliens usados en total... Todos se usan 2 veces excepto el Centésimo, ese es único... 1er Acto *Bestia *Cuatrobrazos *Materia Gris *XLR8 *Ultra-T *Diamante *Acuático *Insectoide *Fantasmático *Fuego *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Blitzwolfer *Snare-Oh *Frankenstrike *Multi-Ojos *Upchuck *Ditto *Muy Grande *Eon *Feedback *Articguana 2do Acto *Goop *Fuego Pantanoso *Frío *Piedra *Humungosaurio *Cerebrón *Jetray *Mono Araña *Eco Eco *Alien X *Barfalien *Megashark *Lodestar *Rath *Nanomech *Astrodactyl *Water Hazard *NRG *Ampfibian *Armodrillo *Atomix *Gutrot *Bloxx *Bullfrag *Crashhopper *Ball Weevil *Fasttrack 3er Acto *Gravattack *Kickin' Hawk *Jury Rigg *Chamalien *Molestache *Pesky Dust *Mockingbird *Shocksquatch *The Worst *Toepick *Walkatrout *Tortutornado *Whampire *Spitter *Overflow *Mindmesser *Muscleman *Common Cold *Earthshaker *RazorEdge *LeapFrog *BoneHead *Crypto *Overkill *Teleportal *Snakepit *Putty *Brains&Brawl 4to Acto *Frostbite *Badaboom *Joker *Creeper *Blocker *Drillbit *Magnetdude *Nightmare *Importal *Twinkle Star *Jet Stream *Outbreak *Stencil *Scorcher *Stretch Neck *Splicer *Magnus *Metalo *SpykeBack *Speedball *Angel Hands *Flotis *''El Centésimo (#100)...'' Galería AllAliensFinalePart1.png|Todos los aliens usados en el Acto 1 AllAliensFinalePart2.png|Todos los aliens usados en el Acto 2 AllAliensPart3.png|Todos los aliens usados en el Acto 3 El Equipo 10 va a regresar... Categoría:Justin 10 Categoría:Episodios de Justin 10: Viaje Por La Galaxia Categoría:Justin 10 Categoría:Episodios de Justin 10: Viaje Por La Galaxia Categoría:Justin 10: Viaje Por La Galaxia Categoría:Finales de Temporada Categoría:Episodios Finales Categoría:Especiales Categoría:Episodios Especiales